NCIS:LA Deviate
by DMVitaleRiddle
Summary: Sequel to "That One Night"; The team is assigned a case where they must share the investigation with Mossad. Callen and Marnie's lives are turned upside down and the only thing they can do is 'deviate" from their original game plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. **

Callen and Marnie pulled into the parking lot bright and early Monday morning. The day started like it usually did, except they woke and ate breakfast as a family, only dropping the kids off at her parent's before they headed into work. After agreeing to join them for dinner that evening, Marnie kissed her mother and headed out the door. Before heading into the mission, Callen stopped her and kissed her softly. She beamed and ran her fingers down the back of his neck.

"See you at lunch?" He asked pulling the heavy wooden door open for her.

Marnie backed into the office grinning at him as he followed her him. "Of course, unless we've got a case already."

Wrapping an arm around her while they were in the corridor, "I hope not. It would be nice if our first day back could be quiet."

Marnie laughed. "Honey, we couldn't escape it on our honeymoon. Today's liable to be crazy."

The two walked to the arch, Callen stopped her again and patted her rear before they proceeded into the main office area. Hetty say them turn the corner and smiled at the two of them together. In spite of stumbling into a case on their honeymoon, they looked refreshed and ready to tackle the day.

"Well good morning Mr. and Mrs. Callen." She called and immediately the two stepped over to her desk.

Marnie set her bag in one of the chairs across from her and beamed. "Good morning, Hetty."

"I trust you had a nice time in New Orleans?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Callen grinned. "We did, Pride and the team down there were great fun."

"You did get to spend some time alone together, didn't you?" Hetty asked eyeing them.

After the two turned a pale shade of red, Hetty chuckled. "Yes Hetty we did spend plenty of time alone together."

She nodded. "Very well. Mrs. Callen; Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale will brief you on the current case load. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna will do the same for you when he gets in this morning. Until then, get yourselves a cup of coffee."

"Thank you Hetty." Marnie smiled before she and Callen turned towards the bullpen.

Marnie dropped her bag on Callen's desk and followed him to the kitchenette, watching while he got them a cup of coffee. She smiled warmly at him when he handed it to her. They stood there leaning against the counter for a few minutes until they heard Kensi and Deeks bickering. Callen stopped behind the pillar and pulled her gently to him, giving her one last kiss before she headed upstairs.

Kensi noticed the bags on Callen's desk and spun around. "So how was it?" She asked when they appeared beside her.

"It was nice." Marnie said gulping her coffee.

"What's the rush?" Deeks asked almost laughing at her when she grimaced with every swallow.

"It's hot and I've got to head upstairs." She coughed. "G can fill you in."

With a quick hug for Kensi and a pat on the back for Deeks, Marnie looked around before she kissed Callen's cheek and headed upstairs. Callen watched her intently until she disappeared behind the automatic doors in Ops. Kensi and Deeks stood there expectantly with their arms crossed over their chests.

"It was fun." He told them, unloading his bag.

"What was it like helping the New Orleans Major Response team?" Kensi asked with an eager smile.

"They're a good team. Pride's a riot, Brody's a lot like Marnie and LaSalle; I think he had a thing for Marnie." He reported.

Deeks' eyes grew wide. "And you let him survive?"

Callen laughed. "He never laid a finger on her. Marnie and LaSalle had a run in the night we got there."

Kensi wrung her hands as she walked around the desk, taking her seat. "What happened?"

"Why don't you wait for Sam to get here so I'm not telling it over and over again?" He suggested.

Hetty had mulled the decision over and over in her head and while she knew Nell could handle herself, she honestly thought Marnie would be much better suited for the task. As she sat sipping her tea, Marnie happened to come gliding down the stairs. She had a soft smile on her lips as she looked around to see who all was in the bullpen. Since Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks still in the gym, Hetty saw her opportunity.

"Mrs. Callen, may I have a word with you?" She asked as she sat the delicate cup and saucer on her desk.

Marnie's smile grew wider. "Of course, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Mrs. Callen, I just wanted to have a word with you about one of the current cases." She smiled keenly.

Marnie cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I know that look, Hetty. What have you got up that sleeve of yours?"

She chuckled. "You've come to know me all too well Mrs. Callen. I need to talk to you about something before we bring Mr. Callen and the rest of the team into the mix."

Marnie's smile fell, a look of complete seriousness sat staunchly in its place. "What's going on that you want to talk to me before G and Sam?"

Hetty sighed. "Ms. Jones is well suited for what I have in mind, but I think with your experience you'd be better."

Again, Marnie raised an eyebrow. "Better suited for what?" She asked dryly.

"I need you to essentially go into the field as a leasing agent at a very upscale, luxury condominium complex. It seems Mr. El-Hashem has taken up residence there and while we've got his work place and social life monitored, we do not have his home."

"I still don't understand why you want me to go in as a leasing agent or sales representative."

Hetty smiled. "You have experience, whereas Ms. Jones does not. She could very well sail right through with flying colors, but you Mrs. Callen have experience."

"Yes but Hetty, it's been fourteen years since I worked in that type of setting and leasing is very different than actually selling." Marnie argued. "Why not just have Eric hack into the complex's computer system and get all the information we need from that?"

"By having someone there on the property, we can monitor his visitors, packages he receives and see if anyone else resides at the complex who raises red flags, among other things. You would be able to get into his condo and place monitoring devices whereas the others cannot."

Marnie sighed and closed her eyes as she thought. "I really think Nell would be better than me."

"Oh I beg to differ." Hetty said leaning back casually in her chair. "I think you would be perfect. There are various aspects of the job that Ms. Jones isn't versed in. It takes a certain knack to show and sell apartments or condos. A certain type of person to get into and become a part of people's lives. Look at what you've done here."

Marnie sighed and rubbed her temples. Of all the things Hetty could've hit her with, this was the least she expected and on the first day back from their honeymoon, too. She'd promised when Marnie took the job that there would be absolutely no field work and that she would remain in the office so there was reliable back-up for when Nell went in the field. Yet she knew she could perform each and every task asked of her by the complex management and carry out her duties with the team. This was something she needed to think long and hard about, not to mention talk it over with Callen.

"Can I think about this, I mean there's a lot to think about? First and foremost my family's safety is a concern. What if someone decides to follow me home if my cover is blown?"

"Unfortunately Mrs. Callen, time is of the essence. The quicker we get you in-staunched in the daily routine at the complex, the quicker your husband and the team can make an arrest. I need an answer before noon, if not sooner." Hetty said, eyes cold as stones.

Marnie shivered and looked at her watch, it was already ten o'clock. "Can I at least talk about this with G before you blindside him?"

"Yes, of course." Hetty said with a satisfied smile.

Marnie stood and gave Hetty a pensive smile before she turned in search of her husband, knowing full well that he would never allow this. Deep down, Marnie wanted to do this. Wanted to prove to herself that she could do more than backgrounds and monitor criminal's movements. Hoping Callen and Sam would be out of the showers soon, she headed in the general direction of the locker room.

With a grimace and sigh, Marnie reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. Sheepishly she peeked in the steamy locker room praying she didn't find Sam walking naked from the shower. When the coast was clear, she stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. Having never been in the men's locker room, she was pleased to see it had the same layout as the women's except for the half a dozen urinals that lined the wall to her right. As she passed the rows of lockers, she had flashbacks to her high school days and almost giggled as she heard Sam and Callen's voices amid the running water.

She sat on a bench with her back to the showers, covering her face as she looked down at the textured concrete floor. "G, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and jumped when she heard the shower curtains behind her move.

Callen and Sam looked at one another before they looked at Marnie. Callen tightly closed his eyes as the shampoo slowly dribbled down his forehead. "Um Marn, we're kind of in the shower, can't this wait maybe ten minutes?"

Marnie could picture the look on his face in her mind and she giggled. "No, actually this really can't."

Callen huffed and closed the shower curtain rinsing the shampoo from his hair and now stinging eyes. "What is it then?" He groused.

Marnie waited a few second while she decided how to tell him. "Hetty wants me to go out into the field." She said and held her breath knowing what was to come.

"Absolutely not!" He bellowed. "That's what Nell's for, why does she want you to do it?"

"We have the address where Abdul Baith El-Hashem is staying and Hetty wants me to go in as a leasing agent for the condo complex." She began.

"Send Nell." He snapped cutting her off.

Marnie heard shuffling and quickly dropped her head, covering her eyes. "Whoa Marnie, am I in the wrong locker room?" Deeks screeched in a high-pitched nervous voice. Marnie could see his shadow dancing nervously side to side.

"Deeks you'd better have at least a towel on." Callen yelled and kicked out under the metal partition at Sam who was laughing at the entire situation.

The locker room door closed hard and echoed over the running water and voices. The gentle click of heels walked closer. Deeks looked to his left, then right but saw no one. Hetty appeared from behind the last row of lockers.

"Mr. Deeks are you just going to stand there or are you going to shower?" She asked as he jumped, dropped the towel and several bottles of various soaps, conditioners and shampoos.

Quickly he grabbed the towel and kicked the bottles to the nearest shower and pulled the curtain, popping the rings off the bar. Neither Marnie nor Hetty could stop themselves from laughing at his clamoring and clumsiness. Finally when the racket died down, Hetty sat next to Marnie.

Both Callen and Sam peeked out at them and looked at one another again. "Nothing's sacred." Sam whispered.

"Mr. Callen we need your wife in the field at this time, I think her knowledge of that particular job would go much further than Ms. Jones and I assure you that she will not be there alone."

"NO!" Callen shouted as one of the shower's shut off. Marnie could hear the wrestle of the towel as whoever it was dried off. "There's no way I will allow Marnie out in the field. What if something happens to her, think about the kids and her parents?"

"That is why; Mr. Callen; I'm leaving you in charge of her safety." Hetty announced as a shower curtain opened roughly, the metal rings clanking on the bar.

Marnie heard footsteps and knew they were Callen's. She saw the feet and prayed he'd thought enough to wrap a towel around himself since they weren't at home. As she looked up, she smiled at the bright pink towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Beads of water dropped off the tips of his hair onto the sides of his face and forehead, rolling down the tip of his nose.

"No and that's my final answer." He scowled. "You may be the Operations Manager, but it's my team and my wife."

Marnie shot off the bench and stood inches from him. "I can do this G, let me."

Callen dropped his head before he tossed his mesh bag holding his body soap, shampoo and shaving paraphernalia on the bench behind him. "Marn, what if something happens?"

"Then you'd know what it's like for me to sit in Ops and watch you put yourself in harm's way every day. It sucks and it's grueling and it's complete torture." She admitted.

He knew she was right as a small smile crossed his face. He looked at Hetty. "This happens how I want it to, right down to the very last, smallest detail."

"Yes Mr. Callen, your wife's safety is in your hands. Every last detail." Hetty said with an easy smile.

"Fine." He finally said after getting lost in Marnie's eyes. "Now can we get dressed and finish this up in Ops?"

Marnie placed her hands on his chest and kissed him softly. "Thank you G."


	2. Chapter 2

Marnie was giggling like a schoolgirl when Hetty shoved her into Ops. Nell and Eric spun around wide eyed as Hetty burst into laughter. The two women tried in vain to catch their breath, but would start laughing again as soon as they made eye contact. Nell and Eric looked on amused as Hetty carefully lowered herself into a vacant chair. Marnie leaned over the long table and rested her head on her arms.

"What's got you two in stitches?" Eric asked with a curious grin.

With that Hetty and Marnie were giggling again. Callen walked into Ops glaring at the two. "That conversation couldn't have waited until after Sam and I had gotten out of the shower?"

Nell and Eric looked at one another as Sam walked in, expecting him to be as mad as Callen. To their surprise, he began laughing as soon as he saw Hetty and Marnie. "Come on G, I don't think they're laughing at you, I think they're laughing at Deeks and his mad, bare-assed dash to the nearest shower."

Callen dropped his head to his chest and smiled. "I wish I could've seen the look on his face when he realized Hetty was in there too and dropped his towel."

Hetty held her hand to her chest and gasped for air. "Oh Mr. Callen, it was priceless. I've never seen such a look of panic before."

Nell looked from Hetty to Marnie, trying not to laugh herself. "You two were in the men's locker room?"

Suddenly Hetty collected herself and looked stone-faced at Callen. "I loved that shade of pink on you Mr. Callen." No sooner did the words leave her mouth and she giggled again.

Callen turned red and scowled at Marnie. "You purposely put Avery's towel in my bag this morning didn't you?"

Marnie rigorously shook her head and walked to the other side of the table knowing full well that Callen would take off after her if given the chance. "No babe, that was all you this morning. Maybe you should try turning the hall light on before you grab a towel from the linen closet."

"Why are you backing away?" He asked her, inching himself along the corner of the table with a devious grin.

Marnie backed herself right into Kensi who stood there with a stern look on her face. "Did you two really go into the locker room to harass the guys?"

Marnie grabbed Kensi's arms and saw Callen lunging for her out of the corner of her eye, quickly she ran behind her and used her as a shield. "I'd gone in because I needed to talk to him about an urgent matter." She shrieked as Callen tried to reach around Kensi to get her.

"Why couldn't you have told me, I would've joined the party and brought popcorn?" She laughed and blocked Callen.

"Is Mr. Deeks angry?" Hetty chuckled.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it, mortified is more the word that comes to mind." Kensi giggled.

The room grew awkwardly silent when Deeks walked in with a ball cap pulled low over his head and the hood of his sweatshirt over that. Marnie turned her back to him trying her hardest not to laugh again. Callen walked over to her and poked her in the side before she looked up at him, stealing a quick kiss.

"I'm never speaking to any of you again." Deeks said pulling a rolling chair over, dropping into it. He pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kensi walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright Deeks, I'm sure they didn't see much." She teased and ran when his right arm swung around, catching her in the rear.

"You two." Deeks said waving his finger between Sam and Callen.

Callen threw his hands in the air, a small smirk on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Deeks spun on his heels towards the door. "I'm going home." He huffed and walked out.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty called after him and turned to Sam and Callen. "What did you two do after we left the locker room?"

Sam grinned wildly and cleared his throat. "We may or may not have moved his clothes from one locker to another."

"And we may or may not have stood outside the shower stall laughing at him." Callen added.

Hetty smiled, shook her head and walked out of Ops after Deeks. They could hear Hetty yelling at him to get back up in Ops. No one at that point could help it and they all laughed. By the time Hetty pulled Deeks back up into Ops; literally kicking and screaming; the rest of them were holding their sides. Too tired to laugh anymore, they apologized to Deeks. Still pouting like a child, he nodded from under his ball cap and hood.

Once the laughter died down and everyone focused, Hetty turned to Callen and Sam. "The two of you have a meeting at the boatshed after lunch."

Mildly confused, Callen cocked his head to the side with a questioning look. "Who are we meeting?"

"Mossad Officers Nagi and Amirmoez; they are already in place at the condo complex as residents. We will be working in conjunction with them on this operation." Hetty explained.

While Callen didn't like the idea of entrusting even a portion of Marnie's safety or any of the investigation to Mossad, he wanted to see what type of information they had on their suspect and how Mossad was involved in the first place since El-Hashem was Afghani. Hetty gave them all a brief overview and no one was truly surprised when Hetty told them that El-Hashem spent a good portion of his efforts terrorizing Israel and the surrounding countries.

Between his arms dealings and general terror tactics, El-Hashem was one of the most wanted men in the Middle East. His ties to ISIS, Hamas, and a majority of the Palestinian organizations in the late eighties, he was definitely someone who needed to be removed from the general population. The fact that he was on American soil was worrisome to say the least. Callen had second thoughts about Marnie's involvement in this, aside from the gathering of Intel and analyzing information.

He was abnormally quiet through lunch and Marnie knew exactly why. They'd decided to go to lunch on their own and sat at a little café not far from the Mission. The deep creases that lined his forehead were deeper and Marnie knew he was worried about the operation. She reached across the table once they'd finished eating, he looked up at her and smiled the best he could.

"I really don't like this." He told her.

"I know you don't and after hearing everything he's been involved in through the last twenty to nearly thirty years, I'm worried too." She admitted.

"I can't let you do this, Marn." He said standing, pulling her to her feet.

"Hetty's adamant about having me be the one to do this." She said wrapping her arms around his midsection. "I think I can do it, but I'm constantly going to be looking over my shoulder worrying that he'll follow me home or something."

Callen kissed the top of her head and sighed before he gave her a gently push towards the car. "I've got to talk to Hetty. I don't care who's on the property with you, this is too dangerous."

The two walked hand-in-hand around the side of the building to the parking lot and over to the car. Callen unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Marnie. She gave him a kiss before she got in and he closed the door.

Sam could tell that Callen was bothered by the whole situation. "We're all going to be there to make sure nothing happens." He reminded Callen.

He shook his head as they turned into the parking lot at the boatshed. "I don't care, Marnie is nowhere near ready for something like this. Hell, I'm nowhere near ready for her to do something like this."

"Let's just see what these two have to say." He said pulling into a parking spot.

Callen was intrigued when he walked into the boatshed and the two were sitting at the table with laptops open, hooking the HDMI cables to the monitor. After introducing themselves, they got right down to business filling Callen and Sam in on everything they had on El-Hashem, they added what part NCIS was to play. Callen was impressed and relieved that they wanted Marnie to only facilitate getting them or a member of the NCIS team into the Condo so surveillance equipment could be installed. In addition, they wanted thorough backgrounds run on several if not all of the residents.

While neither mentioned anyone specific, Callen suspected they already had a list. When he asked for it, they were told only what units were involved. Overall, Callen surmised that they were needed only for the leg work, not the actual take down of El-Hashem. Typically, Callen would insist on taking point on the investigation, but decided since their agency had been on his trail for nearly a decade, he'd step back and let them run the show.

"I want to meet with the Agent you're sending in undercover." The tall brunette said.

Callen cleared his throat, "She's not a field agent; she's one of our analysts who happens to have property management experience."

Officer Nagi looked at her partner and frowned. "This could pose a problem. El-Hashem is very hands on, he's courted all of the office staff. If she's not seasoned and can fend him off, she may find herself in a compromising position."

Hearing that, Callen's stomach was in knots. "What do you mean he's courted all of the office staff?"

Officer Amirmoez gave an odd laugh. "We've seen him with all of them outside of the office and not just a casual conversation or meal. He wines and dines them, we suspect to obtain information on the other residents in the complex. Or the general demographics of the area."

"We think he's researching possible targets here in the LA area." Nagi added.

Callen looked at Sam and shook his head. "I don't want Marnie put in that position. We have to get Nell out there."

"I've known Hetty for a number of years. If she trust this Marnie enough; even being completely green as you say; you need to trust her." Nagi told him.

"That would be easier said than done." Sam explained. "Marnie has three children, parents and a new husband she has to worry about."

With a sigh, Nagi looked at Callen. "Do you trust this Marnie?"

Callen smiled. "I trust her with my life."

"Then we will not deviate from the original plan. You and your team will be on the property, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, everyone will either be posing as a resident or staff." Callen said.

"Then she's safe." She smiled warmly. "Still, I'd like to meet with her."

"We can arrange that, tomorrow?" Callen asked.

"That would be perfect. We can either meet you here or we can find another location." Officer Amirmoez said.

With the agreement made that Marnie, Sam and Callen would return to the boatshed first thing in the morning, Sam and Callen headed back to the mission. Even though Officers Nagi and Amirmoez guaranteed Marnie's safety, Callen worried. He stopped at Hetty's desk before going up to Ops to let Marnie know about the meeting.

"Hetty, I don't think Marnie's ready for something like this." He said dropping into the chair across from her.

She gave him a long look, studying his face and eyes before she spoke. "I've known Yiska for a number of years, worked with her father on several occasions before he retired and she came to join Mossad."

"I don't care, this is my wife." He snapped.

"I understand that, but she is the only one in this office that could pass herself off as a leasing agent. Ms. Jones doesn't have the knowledge your wife has."

"It should be Nell out in the field and Marnie in Ops." He insisted.

"If this should be too much for her, we will have Ms. Jones step in. However, I feel that won't be necessary. I have all the confidence in the world that Marnie can handle both the task at hand and herself." She smiled.

"I know she can," He sighed. "But I'm going to be more worried about her than the investigation."

"No Mr. Callen, you will put your faith and trust in your wife, your team and Officers Nagi and Amirmoez and allow her to do this." Hetty told him.

Marnie was already researching the property when Callen walked into Ops. She sat at her computer reading yelp reviews, looking at the number of units and amenities, even went so far as to research the builder and current management company. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her thoroughly engrossed in the information. Softly he placed his hand on her shoulder and took a seat next to her. She smiled warmly at him and patted his knee.

"So how'd it go?" She asked turning to face him.

"We've got another meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Officer Nagi wants to meet you." He told her.

Marnie turned back to the screen and toggled to another screen. "I've been doing my research on both her and Officer Amirmoez."

Callen wasn't surprised. "Anything interesting?"

Marnie grinned and winked. "Honestly no. Yiska Nagi is close to forty. Been with Mossad for almost fifteen years. Followed in her father's footsteps. She started her tenure with the agency under the direction of Deputy Director David."

Callen nodded. "What about Amirmoez?"

Marnie scowled. "He worries me, on the surface he looks good, but he's bounced from one department in the agency to another. He's a very loose cannon, has a problem with authority. He's gone off the grid many times in recent years." She smiled and poked his side. "Reminds me of someone else I know. Currently they are both assigned to the Collections Department, but Amirmoez was previously assigned to the Caesarea branch until six years ago. Are they looking to arrest him or assassinate him? He's rumored to have been involved in the assassination of Mahmoud Al-Madhouh, a senior Hamas military leader in Dubai in 2010. G, that was even after he was transferred to the Collections department."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a troubled look before he looked at his watch. "It's about four thirty, how about we head out early. Get to you Mom and Dad's a little early so we can get home all that much sooner."

Marnie smiled, saved all of the information she had pulled to a thumb drive, dropped it into her bag and said goodnight to Eric and Nell. Hetty was just walking up the stairs as they were headed down. Seeing Marnie had her bag slung over her shoulder, Hetty wished them a good evening. They smiled and walked towards the bullpen so Callen could grab his bag. After a brief conversation with Sam, Kensi and Deeks, they headed out to the car and home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen and Marnie stopped off at the house to drop their bags before they headed over to Annette and Nick's. It was obvious the kids had been home to let the dog out and grab a snack since they found granola bar wrappers in the trash. Quickly, Marnie checked the bedrooms to see if the kids had left their backpacks. When none of them were found, Callen assured her that they'd probably taken them next door and already had their homework done.

Like every afternoon, Nick sat in the living room watching the news, Tyler sat at the computer working on his homework. Annette sat at the kitchen table talking with Callie and Alec. Avery was in the family room leaning on the hearth, watching TV. Annette spun around smiling at them, saying she hadn't expected them home for another hour. They stood and talked for a few minutes before Marnie started dinner.

"You really don't have to make dinner here anymore." Annette said.

"I know Mom, it's going to take some time for me to get used to the idea of having dinners at our house. Besides, you look exhausted and I seriously doubt you've got the energy to make dinner yourself."

"Your sister should be home within the next ten to fifteen minutes, I'm sure she'd be willing to help." Annette said trying her hardest not to laugh.

Marnie turned to her mother with the plastic spoon in her hand. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving her a flabbergasted look. Instantly she started laughing and grabbed for her side. Panicked, Annette asked what was wrong. She sat thoroughly amused when Callen and Amanda told her about the conversation they'd had in the men's locker room and the aftermath in Ops. Annette laughed at the mental image of Deeks running to the showers.

While Marnie returned her attention back to making dinner, Callen gathered the kids and asked if their homework was done. He was pleased when all three of the kids said that it was and Annette confirmed it as well. Of course Tyler and Rosie had to chime in letting Callen know that they were either finished or almost finished with theirs too. He smiled the best he could while Rosie began giving him a play-by-play of her day. Callie and Alec rolled their eyes and pointed at Callen, taunting him. He glared at them before turning his attention back to Rosie.

He was both elated and cringed when Karen walked in and dropped her bags on the table. All three of her kids crowded into the kitchen and started shouting at her. Callen looked at Marnie and could tell she was getting a headache. He took over crumble frying the ground beef while she grabbed the Tylenol from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of iced tea. After swallowing down the pills, she stood by Callen talking between themselves until Karen pushed her way over to the sink dumping the contents of her lunch bag without rinsing it.

She griped under her breath that there was no fresh coffee and Callen offered to make a pot. She growled and stomped off to her bedroom to change with all three kids following like ducklings. Knowing that the relationship was still stressed over the incident at Thanksgiving, Annette suggested they take their meal back to their house to avoid any issues. Callen and Marnie looked at one another and silently agreed that they weren't going to leave them there with Karen being that it seemed she was in a foul mood.

Once Marnie drained and rinsed the ground beef, Callen was right behind her to drain the pasta for the Macaroni and Cheese they were adding to the meat. He set the pot back on the burner and watched Marnie dump in the ground beef. From there, Annette instructed her to put some pasta sauce in it along with some shredded cheese, in addition to the cheese sauce from the macaroni and cheese. It really didn't look appetizing, but smelled wonderful. Callie and Alec set the table while Annette got herself situated in the corner. Callen and Marnie got dinner on the plates and called the kids to the table.

Of course Karen didn't make another appearance in the kitchen until she heard the screaming and yelling when Tyler and Rosie got into an argument over who was taking up more room at the table. Marnie was in the middle of moving their chairs so each hugged a table leg when she graced them with her presence. Marnie could feel her eyes burning holes in her back and casually turned around giving her a warm smile. Callen had to turn around knowing how hard it was for Marnie to smile at her sister.

"What are you doing over here, don't you have a house of your own now?" Karen griped.

"Yes we do, but we do enjoy spending time over here with Mom, Dad and the kids." Marnie said fibbing about the kid's part.

Karen huffed and looked at the empty coffee pot. Without saying anything to Callen, she started coffee and turned back to the table when she was done. "You're married now, don't you think you could get your own kids to and from school too?"

Callen stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "We have to be at work before the kids go to school and get home after the kids get out of school. Nick and Annette said they didn't mind keeping an eye on the kids until we get home."

"And you guys bitch that I've skirted all of my parental responsibilities." She growled.

"There is a difference between Marnie's kids and your kids." Nick snapped from the doorway behind Annette. "For the most part her kids can do their homework by themselves. It's your kids who need to have their hands held and constantly ridden to stay focused."

Karen had just picked up a coffee mug and slammed it hard onto the counter, sending shards of porcelain in every direction. "I can't win for losing around here." She mumbled and pushed her way between Marnie and Callen towards the pantry to get the broom and dustpan.

Callie, Alec and Avery inhaled dinner, with a pleading look at Marnie and Callen. Marnie loaded as much of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher and headed to the house. She apologized to her mother while giving her a hug. "It's alright Honey. That's why I suggested you guys head home with dinner. From now on, I'll let you know what nights she's going to be home so nothing happens."

"That's not right Mom. The kids want to spend time with you guys." Marnie told her.

"I know, maybe we can figure out another way to spend time with them instead of having you stay for dinner." She suggested.

It was just a few minutes after six when they walked in the house. Brewster jumped and wined, so Callen suggested letting him out before Alec fed him. The five of them sat in the back yard while the dog sniffed form one end of the yard to the other and everywhere in between. Callen pulled Marnie into his lap and laughed when Alec started playing fetch with the dog. Soon all three kids were running around, laughing and carrying on. Marnie got up and wandered over to the shed and pulled the door open looking at everything they still needed to find a place for in the house. Callen walked up behind her and admitted that he didn't realize how much stuff they had.

"We went from several three bedroom houses on base to a three bedroom trailer to a four bedroom house with a two car garage to a three bedroom apartment. We either had too much or not enough furniture." She laughed and leaned into him.

"What's this?" He asked lightly kicking a medium sized plastic tote with a blue lid.

"Those are all of Mom's pictures." Alec said from behind them.

Without another word, Callen grabbed the tote and carried it to the house since it was too dark in the yard. With Marnie, the kids and the dog following close behind, he settled in the living room on the couch. Marnie suggested that Callie and Avery shower before they got comfortable. With moans and whining, they finally got into the shower ten minutes after she'd initially asked. The two could be heard bickering over the running water.

Callen grabbed a handful of loose pictures and sat back before he started going through them. "Where is this?" He asked with Marnie sitting beside him.

Marnie took one of the pictures and studied it. "It's an airshow, but I'm not sure which one. I'd have to see more of the pictures."

Callen handed her a few more after he'd looked at them. "This is really good." He said looking at the F-14 with its wings swept back and a ring of vapor around the center of the jet.

Marnie laughed. "That was the prize shot at all of the airshows. I think we only got it at maybe six of the airshows we went to. The conditions have to be perfect in order for it to happen and you've got to be precise in taking the picture too."

Callen smiled and shook his head as she went on to explain that they'd start taking pictures before the plane hit show center and didn't know if they'd gotten the money shot until they had the film developed. He looked back into the box and saw a thick wad of negatives with a rubber band around them. After they were finished going through that stack of pictures, he grabbed a couple of envelopes and opened the one on top.

Marnie was young, but not as young as when they'd first met. In one she was dressed in a baseball uniform. "What is this Halloween?"

"No, Mom played softball for a summer during high school." Alec told him.

"Really softball?" He asked Marnie never hearing anything about it before.

"It was only for a season and I really wasn't very good." She laughed taking the picture, remembering what fun that summer was between practices in the afternoons and games on the weekends. It was something they did as a family.

"We should go to the batting cages sometime." Callen suggested and looked at another picture.

No sooner did the girls get out of the shower and dressed in their pajamas, Alec showered. Callen, Marnie and the girls sat on the couch looking at the pictures until Alec returned and it was time for the kids to go to bed. Once they were alone in the living room, Marnie grabbed her laptop and loaded the information from the thumb drive onto it. She sat going back over everything while Callen continued to look at the pictures. Occasionally he'd ask her about a picture; how old she was, who everyone was and where it was taken.

By ten, Callen was pulling the laptop from her lap after she'd started dozing off. He set it on the coffee table, shut it off and woke Marnie. She shot off the couch in a panic while he chuckled. Before heading to bed, they took the dog out and sat in the yard talking quietly. Karen was sitting in the back yard on the phone. It was a heated conversation and Marnie knew immediately that she was talking to Paul. They quietly listened to her side of the conversation.

"No, you just need to get a job." She snapped. "I'm sure part of the reason Marnie got married so quickly was to get the hell out of this house and out from under our parent's thumbs. You know she and Callen were over tonight making dinner, I mean seriously you've got your own house."

Marnie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Callen shushed her and listened when she began talking again.

"They were making dinner when I came home." She huffed. "I don't know why she can't just be gone already. Things were so much easier before she and the kids moved in. They say they just want to help Mom and Dad, but they can take care of themselves. Dad told me tonight that our kids are the problem, not hers. You've seen the way her kids walk around the house, they act like they're so much better than our kids."

Marnie's jaw dropped and rage filled her eyes. Callen tightened his grip around her waist preventing her from getting up.

"No Paul it's not all in my head. Marnie's always been the favorite, I can never catch a damn break. You've got to get a job and start sharing the bills with me so we can get the hell out of California and be a family again."

Marnie had heard enough and charged into the house. If she was tired and dozing before, she was now so mad she couldn't see straight. Even though the kitchen was clean, Marnie filled and stopped one of the side of the sink and began wiping down the counters. Callen walked over and pulled the stopper. She'd just turned back around to dip the washcloth in the soapy water and glared at him. Callen took the rag from her and wrapped his arms around her. Her rage melted when she was in his arms and allowed him to pull her back to the bedroom, turning off lights as they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie got up and showered at four thirty like she had when living with her parents. Callen stumbled out into the kitchen at five twenty wondering why she was up. She handed him a cup of coffee and turned back to the griddle, flipping pancakes. He stood there watching her for a few minutes before he gave her a quick kiss, refilled his cup and headed back into the bedroom to shower. Walking back out to the kitchen fifteen minutes later, he found four plates at the table and a huge pile of pancakes in the center with various kinds of syrup. She patted his chest lovingly while guiding him to the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked watching her disappear into the kitchen again.

Without having to go in and get the kids up, they stumbled into the dining room with smiles. "You really made us pancakes?" Callie asked looking wide-eyed at the pile of pancakes.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked worriedly.

Callen spun in his chair and looked at Marnie. "Is there a reason we're having pancakes this morning?" He asked examining the small smile across her lips and the joy in her eyes.

Bringing in the rest of the pancakes and a plate for herself, she said. "Do I need a reason to make pancakes for you guys? If you three remember, there was a time when I made pancakes every morning."

Callen looked at each of the kids and Alec spoke. "Yeah, but you're working now. I thought we'd have something easy like frozen waffles or instant oatmeal."

Marnie pulled three pancakes from the stack and set them on her plate before she slathered them in butter. "No, there's nothing special about this morning, I just felt like pancakes for breakfast. Oh and somehow G and I will get you to and from school. We aren't going to rely on my parent's anymore."

Callen looked at the kids again and saw the effect her words had on them. Each was on the verge of tears. "Marn, does this have anything to do with the phone conversation we overheard last night?" Callen asked.

"Not necessarily." She said avoiding the hurt looks from the children. "Karen's right, we have our own lives now and shouldn't be relying on Mom and Dad for help. I don't know how we're going to manage, but we will."

"But we go to the same schools as Rosie and Tyler, it's a waste of gas for both us and them to make a trip to drop off and pick up." Callie added.

Finally Marnie looked at her. "I'm sorry baby. Let's give it some time to see how it works out."

Callen nodded towards the kitchen and Marnie followed. "Honey, this isn't a good time for us to be taking on the responsibility of getting the kids to and from school." He said.

Marnie walked to the counter and picked up the bowl that she'd made the pancake batter in, slowly she rinsed it out and loaded it into the dishwasher along with the spatula and ladle. "I know, but Karen's right, we have our own lives and as such we should be responsible for getting the kids to and from school."

There was a knock at the door. Callen looked at the kids as he walked through the dining room and told them to eat. He wasn't at all surprised to find Nick standing on the porch. "Is everything alright? We expected you guys over about thirty minutes ago." He asked when Callen stepped back, letting him in the house.

"No, Marnie's got a feather in her ear about something Karen said last night and us being able to get the kids to and from school on our own." Callen explained, leading Nick to the kitchen.

"She knows better than to listen to anything her sister says." Nick laughed.

"It's not a good time, we've got some major things happening at work over the next few weeks. We can't be running to and from the schools, we need to focus on what going on at work."

"Send the kids over after they've eaten, we'll continue what we've been doing." Nick said kissing Marnie's cheek while she listened to them talk.

"Dad, Karen's right." She tried to say and was abruptly stopped.

"No, she's not right." Her father insisted, wagging a finger at her. "Your mother and I will get the kids to and from school and make sure they've got their homework done before you get home from work."

Marnie looked at Callen. "Fine, but if I hear Karen talk shit one more time, I'll punch her in the throat."

Callen grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "That's my girl."

"Alright." Nick smiled and turned to the kids who were clearing their plates from the table. "As soon as you're done, head over to the house. Your mother needs another cup of coffee this morning, she's not firing on all cylinders yet."

"Thanks Dad." Marnie laughed and swatted at him.

Within minutes, the kids were dressed and out the door on their way over to their grandparents. Karen was just leaving for work and scowled at the children as they passed. Callie turned around and shot her a dirty look after she overheard her mumbling obscenities about them. When they walked into the house; Tyler, Rosie and Harry greeted them and shouted at them all at once. Alec snapped at them, telling them to shut up. Marnie and Callen walked up to the door, glaring at Alec. Quickly he apologized and dropped onto the couch with his arms across his chest.

Callie pulled Marnie into the kitchen and told her about what Karen had said. She of course was fit to be tied, between the call they'd overheard the night before and now this. Marnie saw red. Annette sat at the table listening in and when Marnie told Callie what they'd heard the night before, Annette was furious. Nick called the kids to the living room and got them ready to head to school. Callen and Marnie said goodbye to the kids and headed back to the house. Sam pulled up just as they hit the grass. He could tell by the hard look on Marnie's face that hadn't been a good morning.

"Hey Sam." She said trying to soften her tone, but it still came out gruffly.

He shot a look at Callen. "Karen strikes again?"

"Of course." Marnie laughed. "Let's get this show on the road, I have a lot of questions for Officers Nagi and Amirmoez."

Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Marnie was going to throw at them. As he drove, Marnie filled him in on everything she'd found when running their backgrounds. He was impressed and after hearing it all, he too was interested in exactly what they were here for, an arrest or an assassination. Marnie was taken aback when she walked into the boatshed and found a very tall, tanned brown eyed, brunette smiling back at her. She tried not to notice the way she leered at Callen and wanted instantly to rip her throat out.

Officer Nagi offered her hand to Marnie and looked her over. With a satisfied smile, she told Marnie that they were definitely going to keep her hidden in the back office for a while. Somewhat confused, she asked why. "You've got a natural beauty, the women that work in the office have all obviously had work done. While you could stand to have a little more up top, you're hands down more appealing to look at than the others in the office." With that, Marnie gave an embarrassed smile.

Callen noticed the way Amirmoez looked at her and his blood boiled. LaSalle was one thing, he's never looked at Marnie the way Amirmoez was. Callen cleared his throat and looked at Sam. Fortunately Sam had seen it too and walked to Marnie's side while Amirmoez talked to her.

"They are very protective of you." He laughed with a slight accent.

Marnie smiled, feeling Callen's hand on her back. "We're a very tight knit group."

Amirmoez looked her from head to toe and smiled. "I can see why."

Marnie shuddered and cleared her throat. "Officer Amirmoez, I'm wondering if you can tell me exactly what your roll is in this investigation. I was under the assumption that the ultimate goal was to arrest El-Hashem, but after reading your dossier, I think you're here to kill him."

Officer Nagi choked as she sipped her coffee. "Wow, are you sure she's just an analyst?"

Callen smiled. "She's one of our best."

"You really ran backgrounds on us?" Nagi asked her.

"I did, I wanted to know as much as I possibly could about the two of you. I will also need everything you can give me about your cover's occupations and any other pertinent information I may need."

"You will go far in this industry, you're very thorough." Nagi smiled. "Now, Marnie is it?"

"Yes, Marnie Callen." She said and both Nagi's eyes and Amirmoez went to Callen.

With an awkward smile, Nagi pointed between the two of them. "You're the new husband? Oh this could pose a problem. Are you going to be able to let her do whatever she needs to, to get the job done? You do understand that there may be an instance when El-Hashem makes a pass at you? Will you be emotionally okay with it if you have to act on something like that?"

That was the one think Marnie hadn't anticipated. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She smiled awkwardly.

The five sat around the table while they reiterated the information or gave them any that had developed over night. Marnie took her notes and was pleased when Nagi passed her a thumb drive. "This is everything we have on him; likes and dislikes, his past and the Intel we've been able to gather on his current dealings in the LA area. In addition, everything about our cover is there too. We will try to have as little contact with you as possible. Treat us as you would any other resident."

"When are we starting this?" Marnie asked.

"Monday morning. We've arranged for one of the women in the office to be on an extended vacation. We have no idea how long this is going to take. Could take a few weeks or a few months. El-Hashem tends to be sloppy, all we can hope is that we catch him in one of those moments." Nagi told them.

Marnie nodded. "Alright, if you get any more information please pass it along. Is there anything I should take into consideration when doing my back stopping?"

"You're single, have money so act and dress like it. We want him to take an interest in you." Amirmoez said.

Marnie sighed and nodded before she looked at Callen and Sam. "We'll meet back at least once more before Monday?"

"Yes." Nagi smiled and shook her hand.

Before Callen and Sam even got in the car, Marnie pulled out her laptop and loaded the thumb drive. She studied every detail she could on the drive to the Mission. As soon as they arrived, she was headed up the stairs to share the information with Nell and Eric. The three read through as much as they could before Hetty appeared in Ops for a briefing. Marnie looked to Nell and Eric, but they waved her on. For over an hour, Marnie explained what they had and all of the other information Nagi and Amirmoez passed. Even offered the suggestions they'd made on backstopping her cover. With a look from Hetty, Nell got started.

By four, everyone gathered in Ops for one last briefing before being released for the day. Marnie was thankful to be headed home since she felt her eyes crossing while she devoured the information. She was quiet on the ride home, which worried Callen. He could tell she was stressing out over it all and reached over to take her hand. At a stop light, Marnie leaned over putting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and took off from the light.

Like the night before, they dropped their stuff at the house and looked for backpacks before heading to her parents'. The house smelled wonderful. Nick smiled and followed them into the kitchen. Callie stood at the stove stirring a pot with Annette sitting beside her. Again, Annette commented that they hadn't expected them home so soon. Callie shooed them away from the stove and told them to sit at the table. Alec walked in and offered the two a cup of coffee. While Callen said he was alright with just water, Marnie thanked Alec profusely when he handed her a cup. They talked briefly about their days. Callen and Marnie both looked around for Rosie, Tyler and Harry.

Annette proudly announced that Karen had the night off, so that she took the kids out for the evening. Marnie shook her head, but was resigned to enjoy at least one meal with her children and parent's at the table at the same time. Avery and Alec set the table while Nick helped Callie pull the roast from the over. Annette made it a point to tell them that Callie, Alec and Avery made dinner.

While they ate, the kids described what they'd done to help with dinner. While Alec and Callie did the most, Avery was still very helpful in stirring this, or tasting that. By five thirty, the kids started clearing the table and loaded the dishwasher while Callen, Marnie and her parents went to the family room to talk. Quietly, Callen let them know that they were going to have to leave earlier than normal over the next few weeks and would be home later, too. Annette worried, always hating when they were given the bare minimum of information. Both Callen and Marnie assured them that everything was going to go as planned.

They watched a little bit of television with her parent's before they took the kids home. Without being asked, Callie and Avery showered, followed by Alec. Callen and Marnie wondered what they were up to, but Marnie was too mentally exhausted to ask. Before Alec headed to bed, he fed Brewster and let him out back. He refused to come back in, so Marnie told him to go on to bed. Within fifteen minutes, the dog was whining and scratching at the back door. They let him back in and headed to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Wednesday morning, Alec woke and promptly threw up all over everything in his room. Marnie cleaned it the best she could and stripped the bed, throwing the bedding in the washer immediately. Callen wiped down the furniture again while Marnie made breakfast for the girls. Knowing neither of them could afford to take the time off, she asked her parents if they minded keeping an eye on Alec for the day. Once Alec was situated in their old room with a bucket, his tablet and the remotes for the TV, Callen and Marnie headed into work.

Marnie looked a little green around the edges by the time they got to the office. As the morning progressed, she felt worse and when she presented with some of the same symptoms as Alec, Callen ran her home. He knew he'd face a barrage of questions from Sam, Kensi and Deeks when he arrived back at the office at the end of lunch. Kensi sat with her ankles crossed on her desk while Deeks leaned back with his fingers laced, cradling his head.

Sam eyed him excitedly. "So are we going to hear the pitter-patter of another set of feet in the house?"

Callen laughed. "If Alec weren't sick too, I would suspect that Marnie was pregnant."

"You might want to pick up a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side." Sam suggested.

Hetty walked over to the bullpen and gave Kensi a hard look. Immediately she dropped her legs and sat straight in her chair. She asked how Marnie was feeling and when Callen thought she might return to work since Officers Nagi and Amirmoez wanted them on the property on Monday. Callen sighed and told her he honestly didn't know, but he hoped she'd be fine by Monday. Just in case, Hetty suggested talking to Nell about temporarily filling in for Marnie.

Callen shook his head in frustration. "If you're willing to use Nell temporarily, just use her for the entire operation?"

No one saw Nell come down the stairs and did hear her walk into the kitchenette until she spoke. "It was my idea to have Marnie go in. With her experience in Property Management, I think she'd do better than I ever could."

Hetty smiled and looked from Nell to Callen. "See Mr. Callen, I did try to send Ms. Jones."

Callen threw his pen on his desk. "You know what, I don't even know why I lead this team sometimes. You guys just do whatever the hell you want to and I'll just sit back and watch."

Sam shot a look at Kensi and smiled before Callen glared at him. "So, do you still want me to go in as Complex security?"

"Yes please." Callen snapped and looked at Kensi and Deeks. "What are you two doing?"

Kensi looked at Deeks and back at Callen. "I figured you guys would have me as one of the maintenance techs." Deeks said meekly. "After all, that's usually what you have me do."

"I figured I'd go in as a resident?" Kensi asked.

Callen looked at the two of them and thought about it. "Actually Deeks, having you as Maintenance might actually be better than having Marnie get us in the condo."

Deeks smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok?"

Callen agreed with Kensi's idea of having her go in as a resident. With her looks, she'd draw a lot of attention. Maybe even El-Hashem's. At this point, he'd go to any length to keep Marnie out of the thick of things and out of El-Hashem's sights. As the afternoon wore on, he thought more about Sam's question. As the clock ticked slowly along, he planned on stopping by the drug store on the way home. Maybe Marnie truly was pregnant and this was just the beginning of morning sickness. If she was pregnant, there was no way even Hetty would allow her in the field. Secretly he hoped and prayed that she was and he wouldn't have to worry about her through this operation.

By four, Hetty could see he was restless and assumed he was worried about Marnie. Knowing they were just working out the logistics of the operation, she allowed them to head home. Callen literally threw his laptop in his bag and ran for the door. He ran out to the car and jumped in, pulling out of the parking lot with the tires squealing. He stopped at the drug store around the corner from the house and stood staring awkwardly at the pregnancy tests.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A young woman asked.

Callen laughed nervously. "Yeah, I don't know which test to buy. I doubt my wife is pregnant because we just got back from our honeymoon this past weekend, but she's got flu-like symptoms."

She laughed. "And you can't help but wonder if she's pregnant."

He nodded. "The only thing is that her son is sick too, so I think I just answered my own question."

"Well, it sounds like you're looking for an early pregnancy test." She said pointing to three boxes on the shelf. "Personally, I've used this one."

That was the last thing Callen wanted to hear. "Maybe I'll bring her back and let her pick her own pregnancy test."

Even though Callen brought Alec back to the house when he dropped Marnie off and got her situated, no one bothered to call him to let him know that Nick had brought them back to their house. He walked in expecting to find Marnie on the couch where he'd left her and Alec in his bed. Instead, he found Brewster curled up on the back of the couch. After he took the dog out, he wandered over to his in-laws'. Nick apologized as soon as Callen walked in. He'd completely forgotten about calling him, he was more concerned with keeping an eye on Marnie and Alec.

"Don't worry about it, Nick. I'm glad you did bring them back over. I worried about the two of them all afternoon." He said shaking Nick's hand.

"Annette's got dinner ready for you and the girls. I'll help get Alec and Marnie back over to the house and in bed."

Callie and Avery heard Callen and came running in from the kitchen. They both tried to talk at once. Callen scooped Avery up and set her on his hip and carried her into the kitchen to see how Annette's day was. She reported that both of the girls were finished with their homework and even helped make dinner. She pointed to several Tupperware containers on the counter.

With Nick's help, everyone made it back over to the house. Once Marnie and Alec were comfortable in their beds, he started warming dinner for himself, Callie and Avery. Marnie stumbled out of the bedroom with the bag from the drug store in one hand.

"You bought a pregnancy test?" She asked with a giggle and immediately regretting it when a cramp gripped her stomach.

He looked at Callie and Avery before he got up and took the bag from Marnie. "Sam suggested picking one up just in the off chance this isn't really a stomach bug."

"You're trying anything to keep me from going out in the field, aren't you?" She asked leaning into him while he walked her back to the room.

"We were, um." He tried to figure out how to say it since the girls might still hear. "Busy, while on our honeymoon."

Marnie just smiled and crawled into bed, letting him toss the covers back over her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he tossed the bag under the sink in the bathroom and went back to the dining room. Callie eyed him when he sat back to the table.

"Is there a good chance Mom is pregnant?" Callie asked.

Callen turned red. "Yes there is the slightest chance she could be." He said trying not to get them too excited.

Avery bolted from the table and threw Alec's door open. "Mommy's going to have a baby." She shouted.

Alec told her to get out until he realized what she'd said. With an ear to ear grin, he slowly and cautiously walked from the bedroom. "All I can say is that it had better be a boy."

"I'm not pregnant!" Marnie shouted from the bedroom.

Callen insisted Marnie and Alec stayed home Thursday and was very surprised to find Marnie in the kitchen making dinner when he got home that evening. The girls were sitting at the table finishing the rest of their homework. After dropping his bag in the bedroom, he peeked in on Alec. He gave Callen a smile and wave before he turned his attention back to the school work Marnie had called for and Nick had picked that afternoon.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" Callen asked leaning on the counter while Marnie pulled a baking dish from the oven.

"Yeah, I think it was just from cleaning up after Alec yesterday morning. Had you gotten me up this morning, I probably would've gone in with you." She smiled and kissed him softly after she sat the dish on the burner grates. "Oh, I took your pregnancy test this morning."

"Yeah, I know it came back negative didn't it?" He chuckled half-heartedly.

"It did, but there's nothing saying it won't come be positive the next time." She told him as he pulled her to him.

After a long tight hug, Callen let her go and walked back to the dining room to ask the girls to clear the table for dinner. Both nodded and put what they were working on in their backpacks. Marnie brought out plates, napkins and flatware out and sat them on the table. Once the girls dropped their backpacks in their room, they set the table. While Marnie pulled glasses from the cabinet, Callen brought the lasagna to the table and got the girls started. Alec wandered out after a few minutes and tried a little bit of the lasagna. When it didn't make an immediate re-appearance, he cut himself a larger piece and promptly inhaled it.

"If that stays down, you're going to school tomorrow." Callen laughed, waving his fork at him.

Alec nodded and went for another piece when Marnie stopped him. "I really don't feel like cleaning up regurgitated lasagna in the middle of the night."

With a frown, Alec took his plate to the sink and returned to his homework. Callen and Marnie cleaned up the kitchen together and sat down to spend some time with the kids. Fifteen minutes after the kids went to bed, Callen pulled Marnie to her feet and led her back to the bedroom. The hours that followed were reminiscent of their days and evenings in New Orleans.

Hetty was a little surprised to see Marnie walk in with Sam and Callen Friday morning. Before heading up to Ops, she stopped to talk to Hetty for a few minutes. After learning that nothing new had come from Officer Nagi, she headed upstairs. By lunchtime, Officer Nagi had called asking to meet with her again, so after grabbing a quick bite to eat; she, Callen, and Sam headed to the boat shed.

"He's got three packages in the office that he's requested to have delivered to the condo." Nagi started. "Monday morning you can deliver them and set up the bugs we need. That should help the operation along."

"Where's Officer Amirmoez?" Callen asked.

"He was unable to get away for the meeting." Nagi laughed. "It seems he has food poisoning or something."

Marnie laughed. "It's probably only going to last a few days. My son and I are just getting over it too."

"Well, I'm happy to see you've recovered. Are you set and ready for Monday?" She asked directing her attention from Marnie to Callen?

With a nod, the meeting ended and they parted ways. Callen stewed on the way back to the mission and the rest of the afternoon as well. Something about this Op didn't feel right to him and it wasn't just because Marnie was involved. The information she'd found on Amirmoez and then his absence at the meeting; even if he was ill; worried him. Sam finally pointed out that Callen hadn't told him what he'd be doing during the investigation. Knowing he wasn't going to leave Marnie on the property alone; even with Kensi, Deeks and Sam there; he announced he'd go in as a resident as well, hopefully as close to El-Hashem's condo as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Bright and early Monday morning, Callen and Marnie headed to the mission. While she was fitted with an ear wig and button cams, Callen listened again while Hetty assured him that Marnie would be perfectly safe. Nell could tell by the rigidity in Marnie's stature that she was nervous. While helping her with the button cams, she assured her that she'd be fine. Marnie laughed nervously and gave her the best smile she could.

"Something isn't right Nell, I feel it." Marnie admitted.

Nell felt it too and sighed. "I know, I can't figure it out either. Everyone is just a scream away if something happens. I'm asking Hetty if I can be on the property too. Like a house keeper or something. I should be the one to do this, not you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insisted it be you."

Marnie gave her an easy, relaxed smile this time. "Baptism by fire, right?"

"I'd had at least a little bit of training before I went in the field the first time, you've had nothing but the profiling classes." Nell told her.

Marnie gently put her hands on Nell's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "We will be fine, we will get El-Hashem, if that's who this is truly about."

Nell cocked her head to the side. "If this isn't about El-Hashem, then who do you think this is about?"

"My gut instinct is telling me this is all about Amirmoez."

Nell's eyes went wide. "Have you told Callen?"

"Yes and no, I've given him every bit of information about him and told him about my feelings, but not that I think he's the one Mossad is investigating."

"I'll do a little more digging, I think you may be onto something." Nell agreed.

With keys to a brand new Mercedes-AMG GT S in hand, Marnie gave Hetty a hopeful smile before she headed to the Condo complex. Hetty had warned her that about the car and its power, also reminding her that she'd be responsible for the one hundred thirty thousand dollar vehicle if something happened to it. Carefully, she pulled to the gate for the parking garage and put in the code she was given. Several residents were milling about the garage either going to work or out for a day of shopping. With her tall black heels clicking on the concrete as she walked towards the office, she slung her Hilde Palladino hand bag over her shoulder.

Callen was sitting in the office lobby reading the paper when she strolled in and about slithered out of the chair. She looked beyond good, downright sexy in the short, tight black skirt, light blue blouse and fitted blazer. He hoped she didn't have to return the outfit to wardrobe before she came home. He'd greatly enjoy taking it off of her, piece by piece. Every eye was on her as she walked her way into the office, the women sneered at her when she walked past towards the Manager's office and knocked on the open door.

"Mary?" She older, but beautifully salt and pepper haired woman asked.

With a brilliant, confident smile, Marnie stepped into the office and slipped her Tom Ford 'Ivanna' sunglasses from her face. "Good Morning, yes I'm Mary."

"My name is Carman, I manage the rental side of the property." She said looking out the door of her office to the other leasing agents who were huddled together scowling over the new girl.

"Judging by the looks of the other girls, I think you'll be safer in the file and mail room. Daphne will be going on vacation in two weeks, I suggest you learn the property like the back of your hand and prove yourself to the harpies." She mused.

Marnie smiled again. "I'm not worried about them, I could run circles around them. You've read my resume."

"Yes I have and that's why I'm worried about your safety. They are cutthroat and will do anything to get that commission check. Watch yourself." Carmen advised and pulled herself to her feet.

"Not a problem." Marnie told her and stood, following Carmen through the office.

While she was introduced to the other women in the office, they all turned their noses up at her. With a shrug and snarky look, Marnie followed Carmen to the back office where the mail and file room were located. Along the way, they passed the security office. Carmen stopped and backtracked to the office introducing Marnie to the security staff. Sam was just sipping his coffee and nearly showered the office when he set eyes on her. After a brief coughing spell, he shook Marnie's hand and looked her up and down the same way the other men had.

The two women stopped again at another office, Deeks sat at one of the computers with a middle aged suave-looking Hispanic man standing over his shoulder. Deeks was more worried about how to use the computer system to retrieve work orders than he was meeting the new leasing agent. Besides he knew if he looked Callen could kill him.

"Ay dios mio." The man looking over Deeks shoulder said when he turned around. "Tue eres tan Hermosa."

"Calm down Hector or I'll tell your wife." Carmen teased.

"Callate mujer." Hector chuckled and shook Marnie's hand.

"This is Mary, she'll be filling in for Darcy while she's on medical leave." Carmen told him.

Marnie offered Hector a warm smile and immediately noticed his deep, dark, soul piercing eyes. Equally as beautiful as Callen's and the way they bore into her, the same way Callen looked at her. Immediately she made a mental note to keep her distance from him. Finally, Deeks looked at her. Trying to contain his surprise by her appearance, he looked at the tiled floor when he shook her hand.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the maintenance staff as they trickle in from their assignments on the property." Carmen said when she led Marnie to the back of the office. The top of the Dutch door stood open and pushed back against the wall. Carmen opened the bottom half, holding onto the clipboard and pen that sat on the twelve inch ledge on the bottom portion of the door.

She explained that for the time being, Marnie would be responsible for checking in all of the packages delivered by the various courier services, notifying the residents and delivering them if asked. Marnie was floored to see close to four hundred packages sitting on the large metal racks that lined the center of the room. On the outer walls sat large banks of filing cabinets. Carmen told her that everything on the right side of the room were owner files and the left were the rental files. Marnie quickly remembered that there were nearly a thousand units to the complex and that more than half of them were rentals.

"I read in your resume that you have experience with managing Homeowner's Associations, we're considering dropping our management company so if you work out here and even if Darcy does come back, I'd like you to consider taking over." Carmen said as she walked towards the door. "There is an HOA meeting next week, I'd like you to observe the meeting and meet with the Association's manager."

Marnie nodded wondering what company they were working with for the management of the Homeowner's association. Carmen pointed to several three inch binders on a shelf above the desk. "This binder is everything on the board members. These are all of the violations and warnings issued by the management company, you might want to look through them and walk the property to see if any of them have been corrected. Personally, I think some of them are spiteful and uncalled for. The woman from the management company is very abrasive and I think if we don't get rid of her the owners will lynch her."

After Carmen walked out, Marnie looked from one side of the room to the other, overwhelmed. With a sigh, she walked the racks looking at how the packages were organized. Fortunately, they were separated by building and then unit number. After exploring the racks, she walked along the file cabinets, they in numerical order; starting with one-oh one and ending with unit nine hundred ninety-nine.

"Alright Nell, send me a list of all the units Officer Nagi wanted backgrounds on and I'll start looking through them to see if they warrant a deeper look." Marnie called over the com.

"Check your phone." Eric said within a few seconds.

"Thank you." Marnie smiled and shook her head.

She pulled her phone from the pocket of her blazer and started pulling one file at a time. Realizing every one of them wasn't an owner but a tenant. Ten units into the list and Marnie stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit." She absentmindedly said aloud.

"What is it Mrs. Callen?" Hetty called over the com.

"I've either got to scan this to you or somehow get this file out." She said softly.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Hetty said impatiently.

"Hetty, there are five men who look very familiar living in one condo."

"Look familiar how, Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked, her interest piqued now.

"Eric, I'm sending you their pictures. Get real identities on them and see if you can find out why they're posing as college students." She said snapping a picture of all of the men's passport photos.

Hetty stood waiting for Eric to put the pictures of the men on the screen. Her eyes widened and inhaled sharply when she recognized each and every one of them. "Mr. Callen, we have a problem."

Immediately, Callen tossed the newspaper aside and headed for the door with his phone in his hand. "Send me the pictures." He said dialing Ops.

"Mrs. Callen, what school are they attending?"

"UCLA's Bioengineering." She laughed nervously.

"Eric get a faculty roster and start running backgrounds, we need to know how they got into the country if they're on the watch list and who they may be working with." Callen snapped, he knew there was more to this investigation than Mossad was letting on, but he had no idea they'd come across five members of the world's most dangerous terrorist organization. El-Hashem was bad enough, this was disastrous. "See if there's any connection between these five and El-Hashem."

"Mrs. Callen, we need that file."

"On it Hetty." Marnie said closing the top of the Dutch door before she walked to the copier in the back of the room.

Carefully Marnie pulled the pages from the right side of the file and placed them into the feeder. After typing in the fax number she scanned them and put them back in the file. Hoping Eric could get into the server for the machine and wipe the memory, Marnie did the same with the remainder of the file.

"Eric, wipe those two scans off that machine, please." Marnie practically begged.

Marnie placed the file back in the filing cabinet and opened the door just as Hector and Deeks walked up. He told her that Carmen had asked him to show the two of them around the property being that they were new. She agreed and closed the door behind her, following them through the back office. Just to be sure, Marnie stopped and talked with Carmen. She handed Marnie a map of the property and wished her good luck. Being that Marnie had already studied the property, she could probably give the tour, but was content to play dumb for the time being, hoping she and Deeks could phish for information while out with Hector.

The property was huge with lushly manicured grounds throughout the common area. Several of the buildings had fantastic views of the coast while others looked into the property or city streets. Hector told them that those condos with a view were the most expensive and those owners or tenants were the neediest, so to expect that nothing was ever good enough for them. They passed one of the five pools on the property, Deeks leered at the scantily clad woman basking poolside. Marnie gave them a passing glance until she realized exactly who Deeks was staring at. Kensi sat back casually on one of the lounge chairs chatting with several very attractive men.

"She's hot isn't she?" Hector crooned. "What I wouldn't give to get my hands on her."

Deek's head snapped towards him and Marnie knew they needed to move one. "Hector, let's move on, I've got a lot to do back at the office."

"I take it you make it a habit of getting to know the residents very well?" Deeks asked trying to play off his anger.

Hector laughed. "Man, I'm all talk. While I appreciate a beautiful woman just like any man, I've got my woman at home waiting for me. I'd do nothing to ruin that."

Deeks looked back at Marnie and gave her a relieved smile. "So you look, but you just don't touch?" Marnie asked.

"Most of these women are artificially beautiful. This is LA, they've all had work done on some part of their body." He said and stopped, turning towards Marnie. "Expect you and the new tenant. You two are real. You're going to get a lot of attention, so be ready. They'll come flocking to you. That's probably why Carmen put you in the back."

"Yeah," Marnie laughed, "She called the others in the office Harpies and said it was for my own safety."

Hector nodded and laughed. "Those bitches will rip you apart, you're too nice to be working here."

Just as Hector turned to lead them deeper into the property, another one of the maintenance staff appeared. Hector called him over and introduced him to Deeks and Marnie. He was maybe ten years older than Hector, but still a handsome man in his own right. He gave Marnie the once over and made a comment about her to Hector in Spanish. Being that Marnie wasn't fluent, she didn't catch but a couple words. As the two talked, Deeks leaned back and told her he'd tell her what they said later. Marnie thanked him and looked at her watch. Her feet were killing her and wished nothing more than for them to just get on with the tour so she could get back to the office and take off her shoes.

Finally an hour later, they returned to the office just as the mailman and UPS delivered almost fifty packages. Marnie wanted to cry when she looked at the packages stacked just inside the door. Carmen patted her on the back. "These people are so lazy and have nothing better to do than order crap off the internet." She laughed. "I'll help you; show you how to log in the packages and then notify the residents."

An hour after that, all of the packages were checked in and placed in the proper locations on the racks. Carmen stood over Marnie's shoulder while she talked her through the message service. Within minutes, the computer began dinging when a resident replied. After lunch, Marnie loaded the first of the deliveries into crates and carried them out to a golf cart. With one crate full of keys for the various condos, Marnie set out to make the deliveries. Over the course of the afternoon, she'd made fifteen trips out to deliver packages. The last and final delivery sat next to her on the cart.

Deeks was going to meet her at El-Hashem's condo, Callen wanted him to place the cameras and listening devices in the living room, kitchen, bedroom and on the balcony. She was relieved when he was standing at the end of the breezeway when she lugged the crate of packages up the stairs to the sixth floor. Praying nothing was breakable, Marnie dropped the crate and fished the key out of her pocket. Just as Marnie stuck the key in the lock, they heard footsteps on the stairs. She unlocked the door and Deeks disappeared inside. Marnie stood there like she was unlocking the door when someone walked up behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie heard the jingle of keys behind her and froze. Slowly she turned to find El-Hashem staring down at her with an amused, almost sexy smile. He looked at the crate at her feet and motioned for her to open the door. Turning back to the door, she fumbled putting the key in the hole hoping Deeks would hear the noise and get out the back door. After taking a deep ragged breath, she turned the key in the lock and heard the click or the deadbolt sliding back into its position in the door. Trying to think of anything to stall and give Deeks more time, she turned the key, sliding the deadbolt back into the locked position. Casually she smiled back at El-Hashem.

"Get me some more time, Marn." Deeks' words rang in her ears.

Without another thought, Marnie put all of her weight into the key and broke it off in the lock. "God Damn it, I'm so sorry Mr. Alturki." She said spinning to face him holding the broken key in her hand. "It's my first day and I've done nothing but screw things up."

"It's alright. I'm sure all we need is a call to the office and someone from maintenance will fix this. So you're Darcy's replacement?" He asked looking her up and down, lingering on the curve of her hips and her smaller bust. "Definitely not like the others."

Marnie smiled her thanks and pulled her phone from her blazer pocket, dialing the office number. "Carmen, I need maintenance out at Mr. Alturki's condo. I broke the key off in the door and he's just come home from a long day at work and would like to get in to relax."

Marnie heard laughter on the other end. "How in the world did you break the key in the lock?" Carmen asked.

"He startled me and I was having trouble with the lock." She chuckled trying to sound embarrassed.

"Hector will be right there." Carmen assured her and hung up.

"I really am so sorry Mr. Alturki." Marnie told him.

He waved her words away. "It's alright, I don't like being there alone anyway." He smiled giving her another once over.

Marnie was as uncomfortable with his stare as she was when Officer Amimoez looked her up and down when they'd first met. "I'm out Marn." Deeks called through the com as he walked through the breezeway six levels below. Marnie quickly looked down at him and smiled.

She stared awkwardly at him before he spoke, asking her to tell him about herself. Marnie cleared her throat and tried to remember her back story. There was something familiar about him, he reminded her of someone else. Slowly she repeated verbatim her story; not married, comes from money. The more she talked the closer he leaned towards her. By the time Hector strolled up some twenty minutes later, El-Hashem was uncomfortably close. Marnie had her back plastered to the door with El-Hashem just inches from her.

"So you broke the key in the lock?" Hector laughed clearing seeing Marnie was uncomfortable. At his words, El-Hashem backed away. As soon as Marnie was sure Hector was able to get the door open, she was gone. "Don't worry Mary, I'll bring the crate back to the office." Hector called after her.

"God, I need to shower." Marnie moaned.

"You okay Marnie?" Nell asked over the com.

"I'm fine, just got too close for comfort." Marnie said with a shudder.

"I have something for you when you get back." Nell told her.

Marnie's eyes lit up. "Is it about what we talked about this morning?"

"Yep." Nell said.

"Awesome, I've got something else I need to talk to you about." She said and headed to the office for her belongings.

Carmen sat in the file room waiting for her and began snickering when she walked in. Marnie walked to the desk and began pulling the binders from the shelf, asking if she could take them with her to look them over since she hadn't gotten to it that afternoon. Carmen agreed and helped her out to the main office with them, then after grabbing her own purse helped Marnie out to the parking garage. The two talked for a few minutes before Carmen asked which car was hers. Marnie pointed to the Mercedes and then realized there were four others sitting around hers.

"The red one is mine." Marnie told her proudly.

"Good Lord, is that the new Mercedes GT S?" Carmen asked lustfully.

Marnie grinned. "It is, I just picked it up a few months ago. Sweet isn't it?"

Carmen eyed her. "How could you ever afford a car like this?"

"Let's just say I don't want for anything." Marnie crooned. "My parents made their millions long before I was born, I get to reap the benefits for the rest of my life or however long it takes me to spend it all."

"Why are you even working if you have a fortune to spend?" Carmen scoffed.

"I get bored sitting at home thinking of ways to spend it and I'm truthfully not much of a shopper." She laughed.

"Well, we'll have to go out one of these nights and I'll show you how to drop a few thousand." Carmen laughed and handed Marnie the binders.

After setting the binders in the floorboard, Marnie carefully closed the car door and turned to Carmen, held up her purse, "I really don't think I need any held."

"I absolutely hate you, is that one from the Gadino line?"

Marnie shrugged. "I don't know, my mother had the purse fetish, she gave it to me a year ago before she died."

"She paid nearly forty thousand dollars on a purse?" Carmen gasped. "Just for the fun of it because she liked it? You do know those 39 diamonds are real and that's actual white gold, right?"

Marnie's heart sank at the woman's words and laughed nervously. "One of the reasons she liked it so much. When I get bored with the purse, I can have the diamonds set in something else. Recycling."

Carmen shook her head. "More money than good sense. See you tomorrow, no breaking keys in doors please."

As soon as Marnie got back to the mission, she expected to have to run upstairs to find Nell, fortunately she was waiting at the door when she walked in and walked with her as she took off her shoes. "There's something about El-Hashem, he's got the same eyes as Amirmoez, what were you able to find out about him?"

Nell stopped in her tracks and gave Marnie an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"They're related somehow, not necessarily sibling; cousins or something like that." Marnie told her and walked ahead to wardrobe.

While Marnie disrobed and redressed in the clothing she'd worn to work, Nell gave her a quick overview of everything she'd found on Amirmoez. There was nothing concrete, however she did find several redacted portions of his file that Marnie hadn't been able to access during her initial search. Marnie wasn't surprised given the differences in their clearances. It was Nell's guess that Marnie was provided with only what Mossad or Amirmoez wanted her to have. Nell smiled up at Callen when he appeared beside her and continued the conversation with Marnie.

"My gut is that El-Hashem isn't who we're being told he is and Amirmoez is the one being investigated." Marnie said walking from behind the privacy screen with her shoes in her hands. She quickly gave Callen a kiss before she walked to the closest chair and put her shoes on.

"What makes you say that?" Callen asked leaning against one of the pillars.

"While I was uncomfortable with El-Hashem inches away from me trying to kiss me, I didn't feel threatened by him. I completely expected to be petrified just by his presence, I wasn't. I felt reassured like I should've been when I first met Officer Amirmoez."

Callen squinted and thought about it for a minute. "You think they've swapped places?"

"No, I think El-Hashem or whatever his name is, is undercover and Amirmoez has infiltrated Mossad to fulfill his own agenda. I need to talk to Yiska." She said rushing over to Hetty's desk.

Hetty was on the phone and merely placed her hand in the air. Marnie waited until she was through before she said anything, what she did say took Hetty by surprise. "What have you gotten us into? What's the real reason we were brought in on this investigation?"

Hetty looked at her with a blank stare. "Excuse me?"

"I want to meet with Nagi now." She spat.

"Why?" Hetty asked knowing Marnie had picked up on the situation far quicker than she'd anticipated.

"I was face-to-face with El-Hashem and did not feel like I was staring a terrorist in the face."

Hetty tried to smile. "I assure you, he's been at this longer than you've been alive and I'm sure he's perfected his demeanor."

Marnie reached in her pocket and pulled a five dollar bill out, throwing it at Hetty. "Bullshit, I suspect Amirmoez."

"Mrs. Callen have a seat." Hetty said with a sigh. "I will contact Yiska and let her know you need to be read in on the official investigation."

"Everyone else does too, not just me." Marnie told her.

"Yes, I agree. I told Yiska you were a quick study but she was skeptical. What time will you be putting the children to bed this evening?"

"Eight-thirty."

"Alright, I will arrive at eight forty-five along with the others. Leave the gate in the backyard unlocked, we will meet in the garage."

Marnie nodded and went to tell Callen. Since Sam would have to go home and come back, they invited them all over so no one wasted the gas or got caught in traffic. They called ahead to her parent's and let them know they were bringing everyone home and wouldn't be joining them for dinner. Callen asked if they could bring something home for them as well. Nick graciously accepted telling them that Annette was feeling a little run down. Marnie was worried about her mother, but had far too much on her mind to entertain any possibilities at the moment. Sam called and let Michelle know he'd be late while the others discussed that they wanted for dinner. The easiest was pizza, so Kensi ordered a dozen pizzas to split between the two houses.

Callen suggested Sam stay at their house that night since he'd get home late and have to turn around in just a few hours to head back into work. After another call home, Sam agreed. The kids were excited when Sam, Kensi and Deeks brought in the pizzas. Of course Karen's kids were right there in the middle of the conversation. Sam looked back at Marnie after he'd talked with Annette. Marnie too had noticed how weak and pale her mother looked, even taking note of her shortness of breath.

After getting Tyler, Rosie and Harry eating; they took the kids and the rest of the pizzas back to their house and ate. Sam caught Marnie in the kitchen. "How long has Annette been like this?"

Marnie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I was so worried about today that I barely talked to her this morning when we dropped the kids off. I hope it's nothing that's been going on for a while and we're just now seeing it."

"Have you talked to Nick about it?"

"Today is the first we're hearing about it and he didn't tell me, he told G when he asked about bring in dinner for them." Marnie told him. "At this point, I don't think they'd tell me if there was something serious going on."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Marnie shrugged. "I don't know, just my fear. I know we just live next door, but I'm so afraid of the call letting us know something's happened to her."

Callen walked in the kitchen having a good idea of what Sam and Marnie were talking about. He listened for a few minutes before he added his thoughts and assured Marnie that Nick had told him that Annette had just tried to do too much that morning. With both Sam and Callen staring at her, she plastered a fake smile on her face and headed to check on the kids. With Alec done eating, she asked him to shower. Without another word, he headed in to grab a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom in the hall.

As soon as Alec was done, the girls headed in. It was a struggle to get the kids in bed on time being that they were excited that everyone was there. Finally at eight forty-five they headed out into the yard just as Hetty pulled in. Marnie looked back at the house hoping the kids stayed in the house. With everyone gathered in the garage, they looked expectantly at Hetty and Yiska.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

May

For an operation that was only anticipated to take a few weeks, Hetty could tell that the last few long months had really begun to take their toll on her team. They were burnt out and squabbling like children when they weren't in the field. She knew in the back of her mind as June approached that Marnie and Callen would be asking for at least one day; a very important day; Callie's graduation. While she wanted to give them the time off, she felt it couldn't be granted due to where they were in the operation, but would go out of her way to make it happen. They were so close to getting Amirmoez, yet he remained one or two steps ahead of them at all times. It was as if he had someone on the inside, there in NCIS feeding him information.

However, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if there was a leak of information, it was not from her agency. Everyone from the top to the bottom remained tight lipped about what they were doing and who they were after. She assumed the leak was coming out of Israel and even placed numerous calls to her counterpart and several friends overseas. All assured her that the information wasn't being passed through that channel either.

As the months progressed, Hetty second guessed her decision to put Marnie in the field. She'd done better than even Hetty anticipated, yet it was chipping away at her. She could see the sadness creeping into her eyes, either from the lack of time with the children or her mother's health. Yet Marnie pushed through it all and focused herself on the task at hand. When anyone else would've faltered under the stress, Marnie shined.

Life had finally slipped into a routine, though not the routine Marnie had hoped for. She so relished in the weekends when she could become herself again and spent time with Callen and the kids as a family. Usually by the time they'd gotten home after meetings and briefings; the kids had eaten, bathed and were ready for bed. It pained Marnie not to be able to sit and talk with the kids about their days at school. She had no idea how any of the three were doing with their studies and that worried her. Remembering how Alec tended to slack off the previous year and lied about how much homework he really had. Too tired to do much more than eat and got to bed herself, she didn't ask her parents whether or not he'd done his homework. If any of the three kids failed that year in school, she personally took responsibility for it.

It was early on a Saturday morning in mid-May, the kids were still asleep and she was pretty sure Callen was too. Brewster had wandered in for some love and back out again. On his third trip into the bedroom, Marnie asked if he needed to go outside. The little dog began whining and dancing as she pulled herself out bed, grabbing her pajama bottoms. After letting the dog out the back door, she started a pot of coffee and waited for the dog. Knowing he was going to beg to be fed, she scooped a cup of food out of the bag and quietly dumped it in his bowl before dumping the water in the sink and refilling it.

Marnie enjoyed mornings like this, it gave her time to think. Whereas the rest of the week they were running, the weekends were slow and leisurely. Once the dog was back in the house and eating, Marnie got herself a cup of coffee and headed back to the bedroom. She smiled at Callen; laying on his side with his arm stretched under her pillow. After softly setting her coffee cup on the night stand, crawled across the bed and laid down, watching him sleep. Within minutes a smile crept across his face and he pulled her to him.

"I thought you weren't ever going to come back." He whispered, burying his face in her neck.

"It's a Saturday morning, the kids won't be up for a couple more hours." She smiled down at him.

Callen grinned wildly with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you have the energy this morning?"

Marnie leaned down and softly kissed him as her hand began to roam. "What do you think?"

With that, Callen had her one her back, one leg pulled up as he situated himself. "Did you really have to put these back on?" He asked pulling at the elastic band of her pajamas.

Marnie's giggle filled the room. "Did you really expect me to stand at the back door in just my t-shirt and panties?"

"My t-shirt and I think I want it back now." He moaned, his hands already making their way under the shirt.

"Bet I can undress quicker than you." Marie croaked as his warm hands found her breasts.

"You're on." Callen laughed and shot out of the bed, stripping out of his shirt and boxers.

He was back on the bed before Marnie could kick off her pajama bottoms and pull her shirt over her head. Marnie frowned at him and stepped to the bed. In a flash, Callen grabbed her and had her on the bed. Before things got too carried away, Marnie suggested closing and locking the bedroom door. With that, Callen bounded off the bed and closed the door before he locked it.

Callie knew when the door was shut what was going on, knowing Alec and Avery would be up fairly soon, she crept up the hallway and knocked on the door letting Marnie and Callen know she would start breakfast. After hearing giggling and thank you, she smiled and walked away. In the three months since Callen and her mother had gotten married, everything had fallen into place. They had all of their stuff, the dog and a man who treated them as a father should. Her only worry was her graduation in almost a month. Knowing that both Marnie and Callen were wrapped up in something big at work, she worried that they wouldn't be able to attend the ceremony. She even contemplated calling Hetty, begging for her parent's to have the day off.

Twenty minutes after Callie had told them she was starting breakfast, she heard the door open and feet shuffling through the hallway. Callen and Marnie appeared in the doorway smiling at her. "Thank you honey, I appreciate you starting breakfast." Marnie said, giving her a one armed hug while she refilled her coffee cup and got one for Callen.

"I can finish up if you'd like?" Callen asked ready to step in and take over flipping the pancakes.

Callie shook her head, focusing on getting the spatula under the pancake and in the right position so it landed in the center of the griddle and not on the rim. "I'd like to finish if you don't mind?"

"Sure." Callen smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Were you planning on anything else or just pancakes?"

"There's bacon and eggs, but I felt like just having pancakes this morning. If you want anything else, you can make it." She told him with a devious grin.

"I think we'll stick with just pancakes." Callen laughed.

"Lazy much?" Callie laughed and quickly moved before the towel being flicked in her direction made contact. When it missed, she stuck her tongue out at him.

It was a quiet morning, after everyone woke-up and ate, they all filed into the living room and watched TV. By eleven Nick knocked dropped by asking if Marnie would mind helping her mother get the back yard cleaned up for the warmer months and her brother's visit from Oregon. They all got dressed and headed next door. Callen, Marnie, Callie and Alec worked in the yard until it was too warm and sat inside talking with Annette and Nick. The invitation was extended for them to stay for dinner and they agreed. Callen and Marnie headed back to the house to clean up.

While at home, Marnie broached the subject of Callie's graduation. Both agreed that it was something neither of them could miss and would talk to Hetty about possibly having the day off. Knowing how desperately Hetty wanted to wrap the case, they knew it was going to be a stretch to have both of them out for the day. Just as they were headed back over to her parent's house, the doorbell rang. To their surprise, it was Hetty.

"Wow, were your ears burning, we were just talking about something we needed to discuss with you." Marnie chuckled, stepping back so Hetty could come in.

"Yes, and I believe I know the issue you'd like to discuss." She smiled, setting her purse on the dining room table. "Callie's graduation?"

Callen and Marnie stood on the other side of the table. "Yes, we'd like to have at least a portion of the day off so we can attend the ceremony." Callen offered.

Hetty sighed and pulled out a chair, taking a seat. "I've been thinking about it and I think we can spare the team one day. Amirmoez isn't going to get away with too much in the course of one day."

Marnie smiled and looked up at Callen. "The entire team?"

"I know the Hanna's wouldn't want to miss the occasion and I suspect the others wouldn't as well." She grinned. "Has Callie asked about you attending yet?"

Marnie knew it was on her mind and on the tip of her tongue when they were alone, but knew she wouldn't ever bring it up. After mentioning it to Hetty, she smiled and suggested having Nick drop her off at the school in the morning for the brunch and rehearsal. Then the entire team and family would show up for the ceremony, surprising her. Both Callen and Marnie were hesitant to string Callie along, but Hetty promised a graduation party to rival no other, that weekend. Callen and Marnie offered to help with the party, but Hetty refused claiming she would enjoy the planning and preparation.

Callen looked at the clock on the mantle and suggested they head back over to Nick and Annette's. Hetty was adamant about not staying for dinner, but of course Nick and Annette insisted. It actually wound up being the perfect opportunity to let Nick and Annette know about the plans for a graduation party that weekend. Like Callen and Marnie, Nick and Annette offered to help with the preparation and again Hetty refused. Once the adults were finished with dinner, Hetty sat at the table talking with Annette and Nick while Callen, Marnie and Callie cleaned up.

Hetty couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the three. Finally she bit the bullet and called Callie over to the table.

"Miss Wilson, please tell me what I can get you for graduation?" He asked staring up at the girl who looks so much like her mother.

Callie looked at Marnie and Callen before looking down at Hetty, then the flood gates opened. With tears streaming down her face she wailed. "I want Mom and Dad to be able to come to my graduation. I know whatever they're working on at work is really important, but I need them there. So much has changed over the last year and will continue to change. I need them there."

Hetty's heart sank to her feet as she pulled herself out of the chair and walked the few steps to Callie. "Look at me Callie. I promise they will be there. Even if what we're working on has to be put off for a day, they will be there. I wouldn't allow them to miss this moment in your life."

Callie threw her arms around Hetty's neck. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Awkwardly, Hetty wrapped her arms around the child who stood nearly a head above her. "You're very welcome. Now is there something other than their attendance I can get you for graduation?"

Callie leaned back, wiping her eyes. "Could you be there too? I know you're like Callen's Mom, I'd like to have you there as my other grandmother."

Callen and Marnie looked at one another and realized that what Callie was saying was true and that they needed to include her more in their lives. They also realized that was why Hetty so wanted to throw the graduation party for Callie. Over the months before getting married, Hetty did get both Alec and Avery gifts for their birthdays but chose to forgo attending the functions. Before Hetty left for the evening, Callen and Marnie asked if they could talk to her. She agreed and knew the topic of conversation. Hetty admitted to wanting to play a larger role with the children and was touched when Callen and Marnie insisted she did. With a smile on everyone's faces, Hetty bid them farewell adding she'd see the two of them bright and early Monday morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The days turned into weeks and still they lacked the evidence they needed to make their arrest. Everyone looked forward to Callie's graduation for the simple fact that the case could be forgotten about for the day, or at least they'd try. Hetty had planned a fantastic party for her and invited many of her friends. Even though Hetty assured her that both Callen and Marnie would be off that day, she still worried. That morning started as any other day in recent months. Marnie and Callen were up, showered and dressed with a pot of coffee going before any of the kids got up.

The two were casually sitting at the dining room table talking when Callie walked out. "What no breakfast?" She groaned at the bright lights in the room.

"I thought the school was having a brunch for the graduates and their families this morning?" Callen asked.

Callie yawned and nodded before she headed into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. "You might get your wish of stunting my growth with coffee yet, Mom." She laughed.

"Nope too late, you and your Mom are the same height." Callen laughed and leaned over when Marnie swatted at him.

Within an hour, the other two were up and dressed. With an hour to go before needing to be at the school, they headed next door to see how things were going over there. Before they even crossed the property line, they could hear Tyler bellowing and crying. Marnie rolled her eyes at Callen before she knocked and unlocked the door. Tyler sat curled into a ball on the far end of the couch sobbing and started yelling at them about something Harry had said or done. Not wanting to hear it, Marnie just headed into the kitchen.

Of course upon seeing Marnie; Harry and Rosie began telling their sides of the story. She simply put her hand up and shook her head. As usual both children kept rambling and Tyler stomped into the kitchen screaming, nearly knocking Marnie over. Callen had had enough.

"Stop!" he yelled over the three before turning to Tyler. "Do you even care that you just about knocked your aunt over? What if that was your grandmother?"

Tyler stood there with a blank stare. Stomping through the living room let them know that Karen was on her way out of the bathroom. "Is there a reason why you're here and why you're yelling at my children?" She barked.

Callen took a deep breath. "We heard them carrying on before we even crossed the property line. If we could hear it, the entire neighborhood could too. They your son storms into the kitchen and damn near knocks Marnie over, what if that was your mother?"

"Well, maybe she shouldn't have been standing in the middle of everything." She growled pushing her way through the kitchen towards her bedroom.

Nick appeared at the door between the kitchen and family room. "Nothing changes, ever."

After spending thirty minutes talking with Nick and Annette; or rather trying to talk to between the interruptions and Karen stomping around the kitchen because Annette hadn't made her lunch yet; they headed back over to the house and let the dog out one more time before leaving for the school. Marnie sent off a quick text to Hetty letting her know they were leaving and the yard was picked up. Within a few minutes, she got a reply letting her know everything was going as planned.

Knowing there wouldn't be a parking place to be had in front of the school or on the street, Callen followed the long line of cars around to the back of the school and parked on the basketball court. Callie grabbed her gown and followed the family into the school. While they stopped in the quad by the cafeteria, Callie ran to the classroom and dropped off her gown. When she walked back into the quad looking for her Mom and Callen, she spied a familiar bald head and grinned. At a full run, she took off towards Sam and tackled him.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" she laughed with tears streaming down her face.

"We couldn't miss this." He told her lifting her a good three feet off the ground as he hugged her.

No sooner did he let her go and Michelle was right there with a hug too. "Everyone else should be here closer to when the ceremony starts."

"Everyone?" She asked not understanding who else would be coming. While it would be nice to have Hetty there, along with Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell, she didn't think they'd be able to get the time off.

"Everyone will be here, honey." Marnie told her.

"Grandma, I mean Hetty gave everyone the day off just so they could watch me graduate from Middle school?" She asked grinning madly, her head reeling at the thought of how many people she would have there to support her, cheer for her.

"Yes," Hetty grinned, standing behind her. "I gave everyone the day off, even though it's just Middle School as you put it, it's still a momentous occasion. I don't think any of them would've been pleased if they'd been forced to miss it."

Callie stood tall, and squared her shoulders. "Thank you so much." She said before Hetty opened her arms. In a heartbeat, Callie was wrapping her arms around the woman, towering over her.

"Oh the fun is just beginning, my dear." She whispered, patting her back.

Callen and Marnie stood arm in arm watching the absolute joy on Hetty's face. After a few minutes, Hetty ushered them to the cafeteria. Once they stood in line and finally got into the cafeteria itself, there wasn't much food left and what was left didn't look very appetizing. Avery started to have a melt down over being hungry, so Callen scooped some fruit into a bowl for her and grabbed a bear claw. For the moment, she was pacified.

Lately, Avery had been very cranky and Marnie suspected she was going through a growth spurt. On most nights when they got home from work, Avery was asleep and had slept through dinner. When she was awake when they picked the kids up, she was sitting at the table with a plate full of food. More often than not, her second or third helping. It baffled Callen that such a small child could eat so much and not gain a pound. Annette explained that Marnie had been the same way as a child; stick think until nine or ten years old and only one hundred pounds soaking wet by the time she hit high school.

By ten thirty, the quad began filling up with the families who hadn't made the pre-ceremony festivities. They'd found a spot in the shade off to the right of the stage and staked down three rows of seats for everyone who'd agreed to attend. Marnie was shocked to turn around and find Callie's best friend's father approaching with a huge grin on his face, expecting him to greet them first so she could introduce everyone, he made a beeline to Sam.

"You must be Sam and Michelle." He said with his hand out. "Callie's told me so much about you guys."

Sam cocked his head to the side, evaluating the man who stood two inches taller than him, yet not quite as broad across the chest and shoulders. "I'm sorry?" He asked as he shook the man's hand.

"I'm John, my daughter and Callie are best friends." He said admiring Sam's bald head and laughed. "I thought I was the only guy around to sport the bald look."

Finally, after a moment, Sam remembered hearing about Callie's friend and how nice the family had been since they'd returned to the area. "That's right, you're daughter's name is Natalia and your youngest is Courtney?"

"That's them." John said smiling widely.

A pretty woman walked over with long blonde hair. "Wow for a second, I couldn't tell who was who." She laughed looking between her husband and Sam, both men with their tall, muscular statures and dark skin.

"Sam, Michelle; this is my wife Janice." He announced placing his arm around her waist.

Michelle stepped up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both; Marnie, Callen and Callie have told us so much about you."

Avery and Alec ran over and joined the conversation, along with Callen and Marnie. Janice looked at Marnie and frowned, asking if she was ready for this. Marnie took a deep breath and nodded. Callen laughed and pulled her close telling them she'd been tearing up since she'd gotten up that morning. Everyone laughed. Michelle told them that it didn't get any easier the older they got either, remembering just a few years ago when Sam's son graduated from high school. The three couples stood and talked until Nick and Annette arrived with Tyler, Harry and Rosie in tow. Everyone else trickled in with just before the ceremony started.

Within minutes, the principal addressed the audience and gave the ground rules for the ceremony. Asking that the cheering didn't get so loud that the other student's names couldn't be heard when announced. He also asked that all sighs, balloons and flowers be taken to the office where they would be looked after until the ceremony concluded, when they could be retrieved and given to the recipients. With that being said, he nodded off towards the left and the ceremony started.

Marnie leaned into Callen knowing that at any moment the flood gates would open. It seemed like yesterday Callie was starting Kindergarten when she first met Natalia and her family. She was so small and innocent then, never did Marnie imagine what she'd endure a few years later. They'd been away from Jason a year, she and Callen married for just a few months. As Callie walked up the center aisle, smiling proudly, Marnie knew everything from here on out was smooth sailing. No matter what they came against as a family, they could get through it. More than anything, all three kids knew they had the full support of both Callen and herself, in addition to Sam and Michelle and everyone else.

Hetty sat proudly listening to the principal, superintendent and student speeches. After the class was presented to the school board, the reading of the student's names began. Everyone listened intently through the cheers and whistles from the crowd for Callie's name and when it was heard, everyone around them went wild. Eric gave the shrillest, most high pitched whistle any of them had ever heard. Callie walked across the stage with an ear to ear grin and her head down as if embarrassed by the noise they made. When Natalia's name was called; they whooped, hollered and whistled again.

After all the names had been read, nearly all of the mother's faces were tear streaked. Callen wrapped his arm around Marnie and smiled down at her after the ceremony and the graduates had left the quad. She gave him a teary smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You did it." He said kissing her temple.

Marnie shook her head. "We did it."

"No, you had the first seven years of school. I'm going to help with the next however many there are until she graduates from college and does whatever she wants with her life."

"Oh stop, I'm not ready for her to go off to college, I'm barely ready for her to go to high school." Marnie chuckled.

Callen pulled her to her feet and closer her to him. "You never know, by the time she'd off to college we might have one or two more little ones running around."

She smiled at the thought of having at least one more child, knowing Alec would insist it had to be a boy. "We'll see. Let go find her and head back to the house."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Once everyone made their way to the parking lots, they sat in long lines waiting to get out on to city streets and head home. Marnie worried about the food Hetty had ordered sitting out in the afternoon heat. Callen assured her that Hetty always was prepared for anything and she very likely had the food either sitting in warmers or ice. After getting through the traffic around the school, they were home within minutes. Everyone arrived at the same time and it was chaos trying to get everyone parked. Callie suggested having everyone park in the back yard, but was quickly met with a round of no's from Callen and Marnie.

Wide eyed and a little shocked by their response, she just sat back and stared out the window while Callen maneuvered the van into a very tight stop three houses from theirs. Everyone stood at the base of the walkway talking while Hetty headed into the house to make sure everything was set up. Callie was the first in the house and stopped when she saw the banner hanging in the living room and the wonderful smells wafting in from the kitchen.

Hetty stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at her. "I'm afraid the food isn't quite in place yet."

"A graduation party?" Callie asked in tears.

"Yes, I've been planning this for a while now." Hetty said with a smile.

"Mom and Dad didn't do this?" Callie asked looking from Callen on one side of her and Marnie on the other.

"No honey, this was all Hetty." Marnie smiled and watched Callie step to Hetty, wrapping her arms around her.

Within minutes, the caterer let Hetty know that everything was ready and the group was ushered outside. There was everything from finger sandwiches and cold cuts to hot foods. Towards the end of the afternoon, a cake was brought out and presented to Callie. The grin that she'd had permanently spread across her face the entire day faded.

"I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done for my family and I. It's been a year I'll never forget and I will forever be indebted to all of you." She smiled through the tears that poured down her cheeks. "To those who've been around for years, I couldn't have done it without any of you. You all are as responsible for this as I am. I may have been the one who got the grades, but I couldn't have done any of it without your love and support."

Hetty smiled and stood up, interrupting Callie briefly. "I have obtained Callie's report card for the last trimester of school and thought you all should know exactly who well she did." She said before reading her scores. Even thought Callie had struggled in a couple subjects; with tutoring sessions Nell and Eric; she was able to make school honor roll. In addition, Hetty had gotten Alec and Avery's report cards and presented them to Callen and Marnie. Overall, all of Marnie's fears were put at ease. All three did very well.

By the end of the evening, Marnie was emotionally exhausted. Thankfully everyone pitched in and helped clean up what the caterers didn't. Callen pulled the fire pit to the middle of the yard and they all sat around late into the evening talking and laughing. One by one the group thinned until it was just the Callen's and the Hanna's. The kids were in the house most likely passed out. Callen made the offer; since Hetty had given them Friday off; to have them stay the night. Sam and Michelle gladly accepted and thus began the conversation of what to do the following day. Since they'd been to Disneyland back in February; that was out. Michelle suggested Magic Mountain, but none felt like battling the traffic to get there or the crowds and heat. Marnie was the one who mentioned going to Long Beach and touring the Queen Mary, the Aquarium of the Pacific and the Soviet Submarine.

For a moment, the other three thought about it. They looked at one another and smiled. "Would the kids really enjoy anything other than the Aquarium?" Callen asked.

"I've been to the Queen Mary once before and while the kids could possibly be bored, they loved looking at the pictures. We can see what else there is to do if you don't think they'd enjoy the Queen Mary and the sub."

"We could take a ferry over to Catalina, tour the lighthouse, go whale watching, and go to the Japanese gardens. There's a handful of things that we could do. I think Marnie's got something. We could make an entire weekend of it." Michelle added with a smile.

Sam sat there nodding in agreement. "I like the idea."

With that, Sam and Michelle planned on heading home early the next morning, to pack for the weekend. Callen and Marnie booked the rooms; one in Long Beach Friday night and another on Catalina Island Saturday night. They agreed not to say anything to the kids, hoping they just enjoyed the time out of the house.

Early Friday morning, Sam headed back to the house while Michelle helped get breakfast together. The kids were none the wiser until they were ushered to the cars and they were off. Fortunately, traffic wasn't bad and the kids wondered what they were doing until they took the exit towards the Queen Mary. Knowing it wouldn't take long to tour the Queen Mary, they opted to head there first. Alec pouted as they walked up and bought tickets. Once they were on board, the kids were everywhere. What the adults anticipated being a two hour visit wound up being close to four; including lunch.

The kids even asked to take the ghost tour, so another hour was added while they waited for the next tour. Marnie worried about Avery and Toni, but the two were fine. Both Michelle and Marnie knew the true test would be that night when they tried to sleep. The kids expected that they'd be headed home, instead Callen and Sam made the nine minute drive over to the Aquarium. With four hours until it closed, they took their time and took in all there was to see.

With the kids complaining about being hungry, they stopped off for a leisurely dinner before heading to the hotel. Like Marnie had anticipated, as soon as the kids saw the pool, they begged to go swimming. It didn't take much convincing and the entire group trudged up to their rooms to change. There were only a couple other families at the pool and at that they headed back to their rooms shortly after they got there. Callen and Sam got in with the kids and had a blast tossing them around. Michelle and Marnie finally got in after the kids begged.

With their skin resembling prunes, Marnie and Callen pulled the kids out of the pool to shower and head to bed. Within an hour of all of the kids bathing, they were fast asleep. Callen brewed a small pot of coffee, he and Marnie sat on the balcony before heading to bed themselves. The two sat up talking until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

Like most mornings, Marnie was the first one up, showered and dressed. She waited until eight before she woke Callen and the kids. Michelle texted at eight-thirty apologizing, they'd just woken up. Once everyone was ready, they met up for breakfast and gave the kids the option of either heading over to Catalina Island or staying there in Long Beach. The kids liked the idea of going on a whale and dolphin watching cruise, but felt there wasn't enough to do on the island for them to actually stay there overnight. Callen and Sam headed to the hotel's front desk and purchased tickets for a cruise later that afternoon.

With a few hours to wait, they headed to the harbor and spent the time wandering through the shops. Instead of having lunch in the harbor, they opted for lunch on the ship. Marnie hoped none of the kids got sea sick. Callen hadn't thought of that so they opted for a quick bite before they headed out on the water. No one got sick and the kids spent the entire cruise at the side of the boat pointing out this or that. It was a relaxing afternoon. With the boat docking just after three, the kid begged to go back to the hotel to hang out by the pool. With nothing else planned, they spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening poolside and ordered pizza; eating it poolside.

By eight, they were headed up to the rooms to get cleaned up and decide what they wanted to do Sunday before they headed home. With nothing concrete decided, the kids headed to bed. Once again Callen made a pot of coffee and the two at on the balcony before going to bed.

Marnie and Callen woke to the kids giggling and laughing. Hoping to be able to rollover and fall asleep again, he turned the TV on and asked that they be quiet. The kids were kind enough to give them another hour and a half before they got rowdy and started a pillow fight. Marnie pulled the pillow out from under Callen's head and threw it at the kids. He laughed, not only because she ripped the pillow from him, but also because Alec fell off the bed. Just the look of panic on his face as he scrambled to stay on the bed was hilarious. When he hit the ground, he couldn't get up because he was laughing too hard.

They got dressed and met the Hanna's for breakfast, who had opted to head back down to San Diego knowing it was going to take a while. Marnie asked Callen when they had to check out, when he told her not until noon, they decided to let the kids play in the pool before they headed home. They took their time and arrived home at three. After spending some time with Brewster, they headed to Nick and Annette's to see how the weekend went.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**_

**AUGUST**

Marnie knew when the phone rang in the wee hours of the morning it was never good. Considering the team was still working the case that felt like it was never going to end, a call at three in the morning was more than a little unsettling. When she looked at the caller ID and saw her father's name on the display, she knew it definitely wasn't good. Before she answered, she gave Callen a shake to wake him. Immediately her father's panicked voice came on the line.

"Marnie?" He asked frantically.

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked sitting straight up in bed.

"I need your help, your Mom fell getting out of her chair. I can't get her up on my own." He rattled.

"We'll be right there, Dad." She said and shove Callen again as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked groggily.

"Mom fell and Dad can't get her off the floor by himself." She told him, throwing the covers back, grabbing a sweatshirt as she slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops.

"Shit." Callen huffed and jumped out of the bed. "Is she hurt?"

"He didn't say." She said passing him on her way out of the bedroom to let Callie know they'd be back in a few minutes.

Callie bolted out of bed willing to go help get Annette up, but Marnie insisted she stay and keep an eye on her brother and sister. Reluctantly she agreed and sat in the living room with Brewster waiting. Callen was the first out the door, the porch light was on and the front door stood open. Not caring if they woke Karen's kids, they threw open the screen door and charged into the house. Annette was laid out in the middle of the family room floor on her side and a pained look on her face. Before allowing anyone to help her up, Annette pulled her nightgown to her knees and moaned as she tried to roll herself to her back.

Callen asked what had happened and Nick told him that he was helping Annette up when her legs slipped out from under her. Callen looked at Marnie and at the recliner that had become her mother's bed. In unison, they asked how Annette wound up in the middle of the room and Nick explained. For fifteen minutes, they scooted Annette closer and closer to the couch with the hopes that she'd have strength enough to get on her knees. Marnie felt horrible when every time they tried to move her mother she gasped in pain.

Over the course of the last few weeks, they'd noticed Annette becoming weaker and weaker and the nagging cough got worse. Too wrapped up in the case at work, neither Callen nor Marnie made any attempts to persuade Nick to get Annette in to see the doctor. This however changed everything. Marnie would see to it that Annette got in to see one of her doctors and was nearly in tears by the time she and Callen walked back into their house, some forty-five minutes later. Annette was sobbing in pain and frustration when they finally got her on her feet. Something had to be done, they needed to find out what was going on.

After assuring Callie that Annette was alright, the two headed back into their bedroom to talk about the situation. First off, she needed to tell Hetty that she needed to be taken off the case. Knowing it wouldn't sit well until she explained why. Then she'd insist her mother or father called to get an appointment. Since Karen showed no interest in helping get her mother to and from appointments or at the very least watch her own kids, Callen and Marnie agreed that Marnie would take Annette since she was a little more able-bodied than her father to get Annette up and down from a sitting position.

Like they thought, Hetty wasn't please about Marnie's request until they explained what had happened that morning and what had been happening since before Callie's graduation. Hetty, worried herself, offered to have a service pick Annette and Marnie up and take them to the hospital for appointments when needed. Marnie thanked her profusely, but declined the offer. Hetty reiterated that the offer stood whenever they needed. Both Callen and Marnie thanked her and with that, Marnie headed back home and sat at her mother's side while she made the call to her Oncologist.

After some strategic shuffling of her schedule, the doctor was able to see Annette later that afternoon. Marnie called to let Callen know what time, so he could pass the information of to Hetty who'd asked to be kept in the loop. By noon, everyone on the team knew. Sam let Michelle know and she in turn drove up from San Diego to sit with Nick until Marnie and Annette got back. Nick appreciated the gesture and the company.

Marnie was fit to be tied, knowing that the doctor's had pretty much washed their hands of her mother and felt like the doctor was blowing them off. Basically the doctor shrugged and ordered an x-ray after Annette told her about the weakness in her legs. The absence of pain did puzzle the doctor, so she relented and ordered an MRI as well. After wheeling her mother through the hospital from the Oncologist's office to Radiology and sitting for twenty minutes after the tech kicked her out of the room, she was more than ready to rip someone's head off. Absolutely exhausted, she wheeled her mother back to the Oncologist's office and called home to let her Dad know what was going on.

She was shocked when Michelle answered the phone and thanked her for sitting with her Dad and all six of the kids. Michelle promised to pass the information of to her father before she offered to bring dinner in for all three families that night. It was an offer Marnie and her Mom couldn't refuse. Whenever the opportunity arose to spend time with the Hanna's they took it. It seemed in the past few weeks they found any excuse to get together. Karen even joined them when she was off and admitted they were invaluable to the family. While waiting for word on whether the doctor wanted to see her Mom again, Marnie called Callen. Not even five words into the conversation, the nurse came out and told them the doctor would call later that afternoon with the results of the x-ray.

Frustrated, Marnie and Annette headed home. Within an hour of getting Annette in the house and comfortable, the doctor called and said there was nothing abnormal about the x-ray and added the Radiology department would be calling to schedule the MRI as soon as it was approved. With no more answers than they had that morning, Marnie headed home for a nap before Callen and Sam got there with dinner. It wasn't a restful sleep by any means. Her worry and fears of losing her mother had her tossing and turned for two hours straight. Finally she gave up and headed back over to her parent's house and sat out back with Michelle until Nick asked her to help get Annette out of the chair and into the bathroom.

Michelle could see the fear in Marnie's eyes and tried the best she could to calm her. They needed answers and knew Marnie wouldn't rest well until they had them. Having grown very fond of Annette and Nick over the course of Marnie and Callen's relationship, she knew it would be devastating to everyone if something happened to Annette now. While Callen and Marnie didn't outwardly admit that they were trying to conceive, everyone knew Marnie felt she was under the gun. Both her age and her mother's health were against her. Annette was healthy enough to see them get married, but both Callen and Marnie wanted to give her one last grandchild before she left this world. She couldn't fault them one bit and even found herself setting goals for things she knew Annette would enjoy seeing or taking part in.

While they were in New York last Christmas, She and Sam informed their families that they wouldn't be out the following year. Knowing that if Annette did pass away before the next Christmas that Nick, Marnie, Callen and the kids were going to need them. Hoping and praying that Annette lasted another four months, the three families had begun planning the holiday celebrations. Nothing fancy; no one tried to out-do last year's Christmas. They planned for a nice Christmas at home surrounded by the entire family.

Annette followed by Marnie and Nick were walking through the living room when Sam and Callen walked in with bags of food. "Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" Sam asked leaning over kissing Annette's cheek.

"I've been better." Annette sighed, looking tired and weak. Callen stole a quick kiss from Marnie before he too kissed Annette's cheek.

Walking ahead of Annette, Callen and Sam set the bags on the counter and watched Annette gingerly walk through the kitchen. She stood leaning on the walker while Sam shook Nick's hand and listened to the small talk about the day. Avery and Toni came running in from one of the bedrooms whooping and hollering for joy. Callen and Sam scooped them up and listened while they told them all about their day. Little by little, the other kids trickled in when the smell of dinner permeated the house. Alec greeted them with an ear to ear grin after he walked over to the bags holding the bags of various pastas, garlic bread and dessert.

"Why don't you all get cleaned up while we get everything set up outside." Sam suggested, setting Toni on the floor.

Once the kids had run off screaming; the adults grabbed a roll of paper towels, plastic silverware, plates and anything else they could possibly need and took it out to the back yard. When the kids finally came out, they sat to eat. Having forgotten that Karen didn't work that night, they were all surprised when she stepped out the screen door. Of course her kids went wild and ran to hug her. It took a few minutes to get them back to the table and eating. Michelle passed Karen a plate while Sam pulled another chair to the table.

Shortly after the kids went back into the house after eating, Callie walked back out into the yard with the cordless phone ringing in her hand and handed it to Annette. Fortunately with the kids in the house, Annette and Marnie were able to fill Karen in on what had happened at the doctor's appointment. You could've heard a pin drop while they all listened to the phone conversation and were pleased to learn Annette had an MRI scheduled for Saturday afternoon.

Marnie, Michelle, Sam and Callen cleared the table and took out the trash or loaded the dishwasher. Afterwards they sat out back with Annette, Nick and Karen. To their astonishment, Karen had offered to call in Saturday so she could either accompany Annette and whoever took her to the MRI or sit at home with the kids. Sam and Michelle had offered to spend the afternoon at the house with them, while they were helping Callen and Marnie clean up. After a little more discussion, it was agreed that while Karen really didn't need to take the day off, her presence was needed. They tossed ideas around on what they could have for dinner that night before Sam, Michelle and Toni headed back down to San Diego.

The weekend was relaxing and fun. The Hanna's arrived around ten. Sam and Marnie were in the kitchen getting everything ready for the grill that evening. By noon, they were packing it all up and heading over to Nick and Annette's. Karen stood in the kitchen getting her contribution to dinner ready when they walked in. With a fresh pot of coffee brewing and a pot water boiling for tea, the adults sat around the table talking. Marnie had offered to go with her father just in case, but Nick insisted he would take Annette. With that, Nick and Annette headed for the hospital.

They made lunch for the kids and turned them lose out back for a while when Eric and Nell stopped by. An hour later, Kensi and Deeks with Hetty joining in the fun shortly after that. Nell, Deeks and Kensi were working on getting a sheet strung up in the back yard while Eric and Callen got a projector set up for a movie later that night. Karen and Marnie were in the house making sure they had enough popcorn, ice cream and everything else the kids or themselves could possibly want that night. By three, Kensi and Deeks had a list in hand and were headed to the store, arriving back at the house just as Nick and Annette pulled up. Setting the bags on the porch, Deeks helped Nick get Annette out of the car.

With the grill going and the food that would take the longest to cook on first, they all settled in the back yard. Everyone cringed whenever Annette needed to use the bathroom and had to struggle with everything she had even though Sam and Nick helped her to her feet. What was even more painful was the look of hopelessness in Nick's eyes. After dinner was served and eaten, the leftovers were packed away. Hetty called Marnie into the house, asking for help with dessert. In all of the hustle and bustle of getting Annette to and from the doctor's, Marnie had completely forgotten that it was her parent's forty-eighth wedding anniversary. With tears streaming down her face, Marnie hugged Hetty and thanked her.

Annette and Nick were surprised by the cake and admitted that even they had forgotten their anniversary. Callen cut the cake and passed it out while Nell and Eric got the movie ready. From the comfort of the table, they watched whatever movie the kids had chosen earlier that afternoon. At eight, Nick and Marnie got Annette into the house and in her recliner. By ten o'clock, the house was quiet. The Callen's, Hanna's and Armstrong's sat talking quietly after Karen and the kids had gone to bed.

"You aren't going to try to drive back down tonight, are you?" Annette asked after yawning.

"No, we're going to stay with Callen and Marnie tonight and goof off a little before we head home tomorrow." Sam assured her.

"Good." Annette smiled. "We should plan breakfast."

"We've got breakfast covered, Mom." Marnie told her.

Callen looked down at Avery sprawled across his lap and suggested they get the kids to bed. Marnie helped her father get Annette up one last time before she headed home, but told him to call if they needed help. After getting Annette to the bathroom, Nick stood at the door saying goodnight to everyone. With the kids tucked in and Sam and Michelle in Alec's room; Marnie and Callen headed to bed and fell right to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their patience in recent months. Slowly but surely, I'm getting back into the swing of things. Learning how to juggle work, life and writing. **

Mid-September

With Annette on the mend, Marnie stepped back into her role at the apartment complex three days a week, with Nell covering the other two. It worked well, allowing Marnie to work shorter hours so she could pick-up all of the kids, leaving her father to stay at the house with Annette. She's run back to work and sit with Eric in Ops. They were so close to wrapping the case against Amirmoez and everyone could taste it. Yiska relayed that he was becoming antsy and sloppy in his doings and estimated that he would act within the next two weeks.

Within a week, they'd gotten Intel that Amirmoez and the six Afghani were meeting with several foreign businessmen. Now was the time to act. One complication after another popped up with the possible apprehension of everyone involved. For starters, the meeting location was to be in a very heavily populated location, allowing for the chance of heavy civilian involvement. With the team strategically placed throughout the shopping center across the street, life at the complex proceeded as normal.

Having bugged the outdoor eating area of the café where the meeting was to take place, they also decided to have an additional agent; one who Amirmoez had never met; stand in as a waitress. They patiently waited for the perfect moment before converging on their suspects. In a flash the eight men took off in separate directions and it was pandemonium. Callen and Sam took off after Amirmoez while Kensi, Deeks and another team went after the others. Callen and Sam weaved their way through the shopping center and out into the parking lot, momentarily losing him until a blood curdling shriek came from a woman who was startled when she walked up to her car and found Amirmoez with a gun in hand crouched by the door.

Kensi, Deeks and the others made quick work of catching the others. Leaving them with the other team of agents, they headed out to help Callen and Sam. Holding the woman by the throat, Amirmoez backed himself closer and closer to the entrance of the parking lot and the heavy pedestrian traffic that would allow him to slip away. Kensi and Deeks were directed towards the perimeter of the parking lot and tried to come up behind Amirmoez. With weapons drawn, they crept closer and closer nodding towards Callen and Sam who were within a stone's through of him.

With a frantic look over his shoulder, Amirmoez threw the woman to the side and ran for it with Sam and Callen hot on his heels. In a flash he was out on the city streets pushing everyone who got in his way. Callen and Sam stumbled and weaved around everyone. Out into the street they followed him with horns blaring and brakes screeching. Cars narrowly missed them while the drivers bellowed obscenities out the window at them. Amirmoez cut through an alley and they prayed they could corner him there. Cautiously they followed into the alley and were met with gunfire. Ducking behind dumpsters and returned fire, Callen and Sam looked at one another and knew they have to get closer or draw him out of his hiding stop in order to get a clean shot. With Sam covering him, Callen darted to another dumpster; fifteen feet closer. The dumpster took a good fifteen rounds. Suddenly everything fell silent.

Marnie was on the property showing a unit and heard sirens in the distance, kicking herself mentally for leaving her earwig and com in the office, she tried to rush the couple through the walk through, but they'd decided they wanted to see another available unit on the opposite side of the property. Frustrated, she walked them back out to the golf cart and out of the gates. Casually she looked across at the shopping center and saw the police cars. Wishing she wasn't stuck with this indecisive couple, she thought about running into the office as they passed, but the couple began asking how safe the neighborhood was, distracting Marnie for the moment.

Quickly Callen looked over the dumpster and saw nothing, no one. Amirmoez took off running around the corner and the chase began again. He turned another corner and they were back to where they start from, running back through traffic towards the shopping center. Callen just charged into traffic, more determined than ever to catch him and didn't see the car speeding towards him. Sam yelled, but was drowned out by the noise of the traffic and the screech of the brakes as the car tried to stop before hitting Callen. With Kensi and Deeks watching from the other side of the street, Sam pointed towards Amirmoez and they picked up the chase. Just in the few seconds it took to take his eyes of Callen to direct Kensi and Deeks, he looked back to see Callen flailing through the air.

No sooner did Callen land and skid a few feet and he had dozens of bystanders surrounding him. The driver; absolutely horrified; sat in the car while others screamed at her. "He just ran in front of me." She repeated over and over once she was together enough to get out of the car.

Eric had just gotten into the street cameras on that block when Callen was hit. Immediately Hetty instructed another team to apprehend Amirmoez or let him go, catching him later. Kensi and Deeks headed back to the intersection until Hetty told them what happened. "This op is over, get Marnie out now."

Kensi heard Eric in the background mentioning something about an ambulance in route and knew the situation was dire. She and Deeks ran towards the complex and stormed thought the doors into the lobby. "Where's Marnie?" She absent-mindedly said, forgetting her name as far as they were concerned was Mary.

Everyone looked at them like they were insane. "Who are you looking for?" Carmen asked looking utterly confused. "Wait, you're supposed to be working today?"

"Mary?" Kensi said impatiently. "We need Mary, where is she?"

Hector walked in with a clipboard. "Mary's on the other side of the property, showing a unit." He said without looking up.

Instantly, Kensi and Deeks headed for the door. With Carmen yelling after them. Hector dropped the clipboard on a desk and took off after them. By the time he got out to the parking lot, Kensi and Deeks were trying to scale the gate. "Wait," he yelled and motioned towards the gate in a golf cart. The gate opened. With a smile, Kensi and Deeks got on and held on while Hector sped off. "So who are you guys really?" He asked giving Kensi a sexy grin.

"Federal Agents." Kensi said focusing on holding on as Hector sped through the meandering parking lot and walking paths through the sprawling complex.

The cart slowed a bit as he processed the information. "And Mary?" He asked hesitantly. "She's one too?"

"No, Marnie is one of our Intel analysts, but she has experience in property management so out Operations Manager pulled her for this operation." Deeks told him from the rear-facing seat."

Taking a speed bump a little too fast, the golf cart shook and bounced, "She should be in this building." Hector said slamming on the brakes.

Kensi and Deeks hit the ground running, yelling for Marnie. Quickly, Kensi spun around and asked what unit she was in. Once Hector told her, she was off and running again. With a quick glance around, he noticed the other golf cart wasn't parked along the curb. A moment later came confirmation over the hand radio that she'd arrived back at the office.

Immediately when they walked into the office, it was chaos. Screaming and yelling. Carman looked towards the door and charged at her. Marnie had all she could do not to back away. "You." She said sternly and pull her by the arm away from the couple as another one of the leasing consultants stepped in and led them to a nearby desk. "Marnie, someone came in here looking for you."

Marnie's face paled. "Who?"

"The custodian and the tenant form the other side of the property." Carmen smiled. "I knew they looked too good to work and live here."

Marnie ran to her desk and grabbed her bag before running towards the door, meeting Kensi and Deeks as they pulled through the gate and ran for the office. "What happened?" She shouted as she ran for Kensi's Cadillac.

Kensi grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into the car before getting in the passenger seat with her phone in her hand dialing Ops. "Eric which hospital?"

"Hospital?" Marnie bellowed. "What the hell happened?"

"Cedar Sinai. Hetty's already on her way."

"Kensi what the hell happened?" Marnie asked nearly sitting on the center console between the driver and passenger seats. With a sigh, Kensi spilled. Slowly Marnie sat back fighting tears, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Mid-October

When all was said and done, Callen had endured two surgeries to repair his broken leg and reattach the damaged ligaments and tendons. Overall, the prognosis was good and he was expected to make a full recovery. In spite of the fact that Nick told Marnie Callen could hang out at the house with them while she was at work, she insisted on asking for time off and Hetty couldn't refuse knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand.

With no appointments or physical therapy scheduled for that day, Callen and Marnie took their time starting their day. Karen had already dropped the kids at school so they could ease into the morning, or so Marnie thought until she rolled over. Overcome with her now daily wave of nausea, she bolted to the bathroom, jolting Callen awake. He sat up when the bathroom door thrashed against the wall behind it and slammed shut. Callen swung his good leg over the side of the bed and gently scooting himself closer to the edge before grabbing the crutches. Once on his feet, he hobbled over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it, almost laughing as Marnie hung her head over the toilet.

"We've played this game for the last three days, I think you need to get yourself into the doctors." He said leaning on the doorframe. "Three days is a little long for food poisoning."

Without a word, Marnie nodded and heaved. Callen gave her a little privacy and cautiously stepped around the dog in the hallway. The strong aroma of coffee filled the house a few minutes later when Marnie walked into the kitchen and looked at him. "God I hate being sick." She moaned, getting two coffee cups from the cabinet.

Callen gave a sly smile and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her the best he could with the crutches tucked under his arms. "Are you sure you're actually sick? We have been a little more active in the last couple weeks, in spite of the doctor's orders." He said feeling a little amorous, kissing the back of her neck.

Marnie laughed and thought about what he'd said. Slowly she turned to face him. "You're right." She smiled. "With your accident and all of the doctors or physical therapy appointments and Mom's health, I can't remember when my last period was."

He nodded and smirked; that signature smirk that melted her resolve. "After you eat something, call the doctors, see if they can fit you in or at least order some blood work."

"Yes Sir." She laughed, saluted him and stole a kiss before he stepped back.

Callen watched Marnie moving around the kitchen. She made quick work of getting breakfast together and before he knew it, they were eating. Marnie called him out on his goofy stare several times through breakfast. There was no denying that he was excited at the possibility that Marnie was pregnant. With Annette's declining health and more recently the discussion of moving her from Paliative care to Hospice, everyone in their circle needed some good news.

Callen leaned on one crutch, he loaded the dishwasher while Marnie showered and called the doctor's office. He walked back into the bedroom while Marnie was in the midst of discussing her symptoms with the nurse and laughed when Marnie tried to remember when her last period was. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to his wife, Callen himself tried to think back and even he couldn't quite remember. The last few months had been an absolute blur. Between the Op and the accident, he often times didn't know if he was coming or going.

By the time Marnie got off the phone, she herself was convinced she was pregnant. "If I am, we can't tell anyone. We need to save this for a time when everyone's together."

"Well, Halloween is in a couple weeks and Thanksgiving roughly three weeks after that. Depending on how far along you are, we really shouldn't be telling anyone until you're past your first trimester." Callen agreed.

Deep in thought, Marnie sighed. "We all know this is Mom's last Christmas, unless they come up with some miracle cure. Maybe we should wait until Christmas. Ricky and the girls are planning on trying to come down for either Christmas or New Year's."

Again, Callen agreed. "So we'll wait. You do know how hard this is going to be to not tell, right?"

"That is if I'm even pregnant." She added. "Let's get you dressed and stop by next door to see if there's anything they need before we head to the clinic and the vampires in the lab."

Annette was asleep, stretched out in her recliner. Nick had a harried, tired look on his face when they walked in. Both Callen and Marnie could tell it had been a long night. Nick sat at the table and gave them the play by play of the night's events. Occasionally he'd glance out at Annette when she'd stir or moan in her sleep.

"She's in so much pain, the medications they've got her on now just aren't helping as much as they used to." He told them, barely able to rein in his emotions.

"When's the nurse coming by?" Marnie asked as she sat a cup of coffee in front of her father and Callen.

"Later this afternoon." He said sounding utterly defeated. "Hopefully they up her dosage or put her on a different medication. I don't know how much more of this I can take, watching her suffer life this."

Annette gave a shallow cough and Marnie got up from the table to see if she was alright. The two talked quietly about her pain and the hopes the nurse could offer an alternative. Callen and Nick watched from the table. Callen squirmed in his chair when Nick gave him a look. "Marn looks a little green around the edges, she doing alright?"

Callen chuffed. "We're on our way to the clinic, hopefully it's just a stomach bug or food poisoning."

"You may be a good field agent, but you're a shitty liar, son." Nick chuckled. "You can't fool me, how far along is she?"

He dropped his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. "We honestly couldn't tell you. Between work, my accident and Annette neither of us can remember."

"Yet you two still found the time for a little hanky-panky." He pointed out.

Callen couldn't help it and beamed. "Yes Nick, we still found time for that."

"I take it you're not going to be announcing this anytime soon?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, we want to find out exactly how far along she is. We'll be pretty tight-lipped about it until Marnie's past the three month mark."

"I understand." Nick nodded. "Just make sure Annette finds out before she slips too far into a drug induced state and doesn't remember anything. At least she can die knowing you two are going to have a baby together."

Callen bit his lip, wondering how Annette's death would affect them all. "Marn's thinking Christmas when Ricky and the girls are here."

By three, they had been to the lab and were called back to the doctor's office for a quick appointment. As excited as they were and wanted to tell everyone they saw, the fact that Annette's time with them was quickly coming to an end heavily weighed on them. After picking up the kids from school, they headed back to the house and placed the first and only call they'd make until they decided when to publically announce the pregnancy. Hetty was thrilled, but her excitement too was curbed by Annette's condition.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS:LA characters, only my own. I'd like to thanks everyone for their patience. The last few months have been a blur. So many changes and adjustments. **

October 29

The weather was beautiful, small puffy clouds dotted the bright blue sky. Birds were riding the gently breeze and Brewster sunned himself on the front lawn. Marnie and Callen had managed to keep their secret, only telling Hetty since the pregnancy could potentially affect her job if she was ever needed to go into the field again. With a slight change to their normal routine, the morning sickness was manageable ad none of the three kids suspected a thing.

With the kids playing in the yard, Marnie saw it as a good time to finish decorating the house for Halloween. She borrowed a ladder from her father and lugged the box of decorations out of the garage. Standing on the ladder thinking about not much of anything, humming to herself. Having hung the string of lights on the hooks in front of her, Marnie leaned to the left across the porch. Callen was headed out on one crutch and saw the ladder tipping. He grabbed it and caught Marnie before the fell.

"Marn, you've got to be more careful." He huffed letting her drop to her feet, smiling down lovingly at her. "Especially right now, we can't have anything happening to the two of you."

Marnie looked around the yard searching for the kids. "Shh." She growled. "Not so loud. Do we want to let the whole neighborhood know?"

Callen wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "No we don't. Your Dad just called and said the kids are over there. What do you say we have a little time alone?"

Thinking about his proposition, Marnie smiled and patted his chest. "Maybe after I finish decorating out here?"

"Not by yourself." He nodded and let go of her so she could move the ladder.

Halloween

The afternoon was rushed. Get the kids from school, get homework done and dinner on the table before they gathered at Nick and Annette's so they could see the kids. Sam and Michelle arrived as they were headed next door. It had been a month or better since Michelle and Marnie had seen one another. Immediately Michelle noticed a difference in Marnie, but thankfully couldn't put her finger on it. Sam had his suspicions, but was content to wait for the two to make a formal announcement. With Callen not due back into the office for at least another two months, he figured they'd announce something around the end of the year.

Marnie rushed into the house when Nick walked to the door and asked for her help. With Sam on her heels, they found Annette sitting up with a smile across her face. Her eyes were clear and vibrant. "I just want to get up and into the living room so I can see all the kids." She told them and allowed Sam and Marnie to help her to her feet.

After steadying herself, Annette; with the aid of her walker; made it up the step into the kitchen and through to the living room. Marnie was pleased, but knew there would be another setback. Sam, as if reading her mind, patted her on the back and gave her a sad smile. Once Karen's kids were ready, a million pictures were taken and they were out the door trick or treating. For a while, the three families stayed together until Karen decided she wanted to go off on their own. Which was fine, since Karen and her kids were complaining about one thing or another.

Even though Karen had come around and started to do more around the house, things truthfully hadn't changed. It seemed lately that the more she was asked to do, the less she actually did. Marnie was fit to be tied, especially when her parent's really needed both she and her sister the most. By the end of the night, Marnie was exhausted as was Callen. Once they went through the kid's candy and took what they wanted, the kids had a few pieces and went to bed. Leaving the adults to chat for a while.

Marnie and Michelle stood in the kitchen while the coffee brewed while Callen and Sam sat in the living room nursing a bottle of beer. "How's everything going here?" Sam asked, trying not to be so obvious about his little fishing expedition.

"Things are going pretty good. I'm getting better and it's not so bad being home since Marnie is here to keep me company." Callen admitted.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. Marnie looks good, how is she feeling?" He asked before sipping from the long-neck bottle. "Hetty mentioned she had food poisoning or something."

Callen drew a blank. "Um, yeah, she's feeling better. We're both really tired, running here and there. With physical therapy every day, we're constantly on the go."

Sam nodded and gave a sly smile. "G, she's glowing."

Callen beamed. "Don't say anything."

Marnie was getting the creamer out of the coffee while Michelle watched, still trying to place what was different about her. "Marn, have you put on a little bit of weight?"

She stopped and looked down at herself, careful not to expose the growing bump. "Maybe a little. With the stress from everything going on, I'm not watching what I'm eating or getting much in the way of exercise."

Michelle saw it and smiled to herself. "Any cravings yet?"

"Oh my Lord, cheese and ice cream. I can't wait for G to be able to drive again so he can make the midnight runs." She gushed and stopped suddenly, pulling Michelle close. "Please don't say anything to anyone. We aren't planning on telling anyone for another month or so."

"Why wait? How far along are you?" Michelle asked ready to squeal like a school girl.

"We got pregnant before Callen's accident, in early August."

"So you're almost three months?" Michelle tried to contain her excitement.

Callen and Sam both heard Michelle and decided to join the conversation. Sam and Michelle loved the interaction between Callen and Marnie. Both were so obviously overjoyed by the pregnancy, but torn at the same time. They discussed Annette's failing health and how her impending death would affect the family. The next few months would truly be bittersweet for everyone who knew Annette. Still, Sam and Michelle urged them to tell about the pregnancy sooner rather than later so Annette had time to enjoy watching Marnie's pregnancy. Callen and Marnie were adamant about not telling anyone else until the family was together in its entirety. The conversation came to a quick end when the kids came screaming through the kitchen from the back yard.

Sam caught Cassie's arm and asked what was going on. She laughed when she told them that once of the neighborhood boys scared them. Sam grinned and let her run off with the others. While Callen and Sam sipped a few more beers each, Marnie managed to drip only one cup of coffee before she started falling asleep. Sam went in to check on the kids and found them all asleep, Michelle woke Marnie and took her back to bed while the guys opened the sofa bed. Well, Sam opened it while Callen watched.

Marnie was on her side when Callen came to bed. Quietly, he set the crutch against the wall and stepped into the bathroom. By the time he limped back out into the bedroom, Marnie was laying on her back. With the covers pulled tightly across her body the baby bump was very much there. As much as he wanted to wait until Christmas to tell everyone, they might have to do it sooner if she got any bigger. They might be able to hold off for a few weeks, but not a month and a half.


End file.
